In Too Deep
by Imaginationgirl91
Summary: Set sixteen months after the original story (The Unexpected) For the Sam/Steve lovers and supporters 3 While Sam begins her new business a day off for the boys goes horribly wrong when their fishing boat is attacked leaving Danny seriously injured and Steve missing. Were they in the wrong place at the wrong time or were they purposely targeted?
1. Chapter 1

"Seriously Sam? Of all things to do did you think that maybe getting into a slanging match with my ex-wife was not one of your brightest of ideas?" Sighed Danny as he looked to his sister as they headed to Kamekona's shrimp truck for some lunch.

If looks could kill Danny would be dead from the glare Sam gave him. "That better be a joke Danny. I've been here what? Nearly two years now…and I am only finding out NOW that Charlie is my nephew after that bitch lied to you about Stan being the father! How could you not tell me Danny? Of all people it should have been you to tell me! Not her! You know I've never liked her yet you've just given her pleasure of telling me that Charlie is my nephew. I've never seen someone gloat so much...well apart from you. Do mom and dad even know you have another child? Does Melissa know?" She questioned looking to him. She was so annoyed with him. How could he keep this from her?

Danny sighed. "Sam I know you are annoyed right now but it is so much more completed than that. And yes, mom and dad know about Charlie and so does Melissa okay?"

"So I'm the last to know?"

"It's not like that. It's just hard because he still calls and thinks Stan is his dad."

Sam shook her head. "So to hide her affair with you she told Stan that he was the dad and they happily played happy families until they actually needed your help when Charlie got sick."

"Jesus Christ how much did she tell you?"

"She told me everything Danny. After she made a snide comment about how I don't make any effort with Charlie. Naturally I have no idea what she's talking about and tell her he's not my nephew why would I…then she drops the bombshell and told me everything. Now I feel awful cause that little boy is part of our family and I haven't treated him like I have treated Grace. I spoil that little girl and have given him nothing."

"And I take full responsibility for that okay?"

"Damn right you do Danny. And for your information we only got into a slanging match cause she started it by calling me a lousy aunt…"

Danny sighed and rubbed his forehead as he looked to her. "I'll talk to her."

"You better cause next time I have to go around there and she starts something I'm going to finish it." She grumbled walking over to the truck.

"Hello my friends." Greeted Kamekona. "Sammy, girl. Looking good as always." He flirted looking to her wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Sam laughed. "Ever the charmer Kamekona. And yes before you ask me and Steve are still together." She laughed shaking her head at him. He was always flirting with her! It was harmless of course.

"Damn girl still? When you two gonna break up so me and you can hook up?"

"Uh hello? Older brother standing right here." Frowned Danny. "And you know if Steve was here he'd probably be kicking your ass for speaking to her like that."

"Oh relax Danny he's just playing around. Ever heard of banter?" She rolled her eyes and looked to Kamekona. "Pay no attention to him big guy. We're in a middle of a domestic."

"Ooo domestic? Move it away from my truck please peoples. It'll mess with my business."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Well can we have three trays of shrimp when you're ready then please? We will be over there. Steve's on his way." He told him before moving to sit at one of the benches.

Sitting opposite her brother she then looked to him and shook her head. "I'm still mad at you." She grumbled.

"And you can be as mad as you like Sam. Why was Steve supportive when I told him yet you're being a total…bitch about it."

"Perhaps I'm being a bitch about it because you told Steve yet your bitch of an ex-wife told me after she had a dig at me." She shook her head. "Did you tell Steve not to tell me?" She questioned looking to him.

Danny sighed and looked to her. "I told him you already knew about Charlie."

"You did what?" Her mouth dropped as she looked to him before rubbing her forehead. "Please give me one reason why I should not literally kick the shit out of you right now." She shook her head in disbelief. "You told him that I already knew about Charlie?" She shook her head. "You are unbelievable." Folding her arms across her chest she glared at her brother shaking her head. How she did not lean over the table and smack him across the head she didn't know!

"Wow…tension here is a bit thick…" Mumbled Steve as he moved over to two of them. He was joining them for lunch but had a few things to sort out before. "What's going on with you two?" He asked sitting down next to Sam.

"Oh you missed it all this morning. I had to go and drag this one from Rachel's after they got into a slanging match."

Steve raised an eyebrow looking to Sam. "Really?"

"Why don't you tell him why we got into a slanging match Danno." Sam commented as she kept her eyes locked onto her brother, glaring at him.

Danny looked to her before sighing and looking to Steve. "Rachel told her that Charlie was mine…"

Steve frowned confused looking between the pair of them. "I thought she already knew?"

"No I didn't know. Danny lied to you when he told you that I knew. I found out this morning when Rachel had the pleasure of telling me after she made a dig at me when I dropped Grace off."

"Harsh Danno." Sighed Steve as he looked to his friend before looking to his girlfriend. "You left Rachel in one piece right?"

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed relaxing her body. "Reluctantly didn't lay a finger on her." She grumbled resting her head on his arm.

Kissing the top of her head he smiled before looking down to her. "I'm sure you'll be able to make it up to Charlie." He whispered down to her. "Besides. Tomorrow is a new day right? With your new company starting?"

Sam smiled and nodded to Steve. "You're right. And yes. Everything is all set for tomorrow. I go and pick up the keys to the building later on."

"I'm glad you've opened up your own business Sam." Smiled Danny. "Especially going back to your roots."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "My roots?"

"Yeah being a lawyer."

"Well I'm not just being a lawyer Danny I'm running a law firm. All cases are to come through me before we decide on how to proceed with convictions."

"Maybe applicants?" Steve asked looking down to her.

Sam nodded. "Yes, quite a few actually. I'll be going through their paperwork tomorrow then start on the interviews." She smiled to Steve before then looking Kamekona as he came over with the food.

"Here we are my friends." Kamekona mused as he put down the trays in front of them. "McGarrett when you gonna let this fine woman go?" He mused to him.

Steve laughed and looked to him. "I have no intentions of letting her go big guy you know that."

"Shame brother. Enjoy your food." He mused heading back to the truck.

Sam just laughed and shook his head as she dug into her food. "What you two doing tomorrow anyway? Don't you have the day off?"

"We do indeed." Mused Danny with a grin. "Day of fishing and beers."

"Sounds like a very productive day." Laughed Sam.

Steve smiled. "I'll bring us a nice bit of fish home for dinner."

"Ooo now I like the sound of that." She grinned looking to him before she grabbed her phone out of her jeans as it went off. "Hello?...speaking. Really? No that's brilliant I'll come and get them now. Thank you, bye." Hanging up she then grinned. "My keys are ready."

"Brilliant. All set for tomorrow now." Beamed Steve. "Proud of you."

Sam grinned to him before she stole a kiss. "Thank you." She smiled taking one more bite out of her shrimp before getting up. "You two need to be getting back to work anyway." Kissing Steve one more time she smiled. "I shall see you when you get home." She looked to her brother. "You make sure you sort this crap out with Rachel." She told him before she headed off to collect the keys to her new business.

Steve smiled watching her go before he then looked to Steve as he finished his shrimp. "You ready to head back to work Danno?" He questioned to him.

Danny nodded getting up from the bench. "Yeah. You can help me figure out how I'm going to make everything okay between Sam and Rachel. They've never gotten along but now it's even worse. Rachel is going to make life even more hell."

"Well one thing she can't do is take Grace from you. You have custody of her and nothing will ever change that."

Danny nodded a little. He was right. Rachel could never take Grace from him, but he did have to sort out the whole Rachel and Sam situation. It was his fault that Sam knew nothing about little Charlie. He would have to try and fix it best he could.


	2. Chapter 2

A frown forming on his features as the alarm went off the next morning Steve moved his arm to the alarm clock to turn it off before letting his eyes open briefly before he rolled onto his side and moved his arms around a sleeping Sam next to him. His bare chest pressing against her bare back he pressed a kiss to her shoulder and snuggled into her moving his arm around her waist bringing their naked bodies closer together, peppering her shoulder and neck with kisses. "Good morning." He whispered softly into her ear.

Smiling to herself feeling his lips against her skin and him bringing her closer to him she turned in his arms and smiled rubbing her nose against his. "I love this kind of wake up call." She whispered hovering her lips to his, her hand resting on his chest.

Steve smirked moving his body over hers slightly, bringing her leg up against his waist, his hand slowly traveling up her thigh. "You do?" He whispered back as he hovered his lips to hers, teasing her for a few seconds before he then captured her lips in a heated kiss, moving fully on top of her, his body moving between her legs as he rested his upper weight on his arms, his lips not leaving hers.

Her leg trailing up Steve's as he moved himself between her legs she grinned against his lips her hand gently resting on his cheek as she kept her lips to his, her other arm moving around his neck, arching her body up to his more wanting to feel him against her skin. "Someone's happy to see me…" She whispered against his lips with a cheeky grin.

"Always." He whispered back to her with a smirk as he moved his lips to her neck, taking her hands as he pinned them to the bed interlocking their fingers and giving her hands a gentle squeeze moving his lips lower.

"Come on Steve up and at 'em lazy bones we got a day of fishing to get through." Came Danny's voice from downstairs. "Don't make me come up there!" He shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Groaning as she heard her brother's voice she then looked up to Steve and sighed. "We really need to take that key off him."

"Not if I kill him first." He grumbled shaking his head. Talk about a mood killer. Sighing he kissed her one more time before climbing off her. Putting his boxers on; he slipped a pair of trousers on before heading downstairs and looked to Danny who was making himself a coffee. "Help yourself Danno…and I thought I told you to only use that key in emergencies."

"Don't mind if I do and this is an emergency. We got to go." He mused before he frowned as he looked to him stood there in just his trousers. "Dude why aren't you dressed yet? We need to go like now if we have any chance of catching anything good."

"And when did you become such an expert on fishing?" He asked him leaning against one of his kitchen counters, arms folding across his chest.

"Well when I have you making everything a competition I got to make sure I'm up to scratch."

"I do not make everything a competition."

"Oh you so do!"

"Well competition is healthy." Steve mused pouring himself a cup of coffee and taking a small sip.

"Of course it is, but you like to go the extra mile." He commented as he sipped his coffee before he then raised an eyebrow as Sam came down. Looking to Steve he shook his head and gestured to his sister. "So this is why you aren't ready? Too busy doing the naughty with my sister?"

"Thanks to you we didn't get that far." Sam grumbled slipping her shoes on. "Talk about killing the mood Daniel."

"Eww way too much information. And don't call me Daniel." He grumbled shaking his head before he looked to his sister. "You all set for today?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, nothing major today, few meetings, interviews, that kind of stuff."

"Well good luck."

"Thanks." She smiled before looking to him. "Hey is Melissa still looking for a job?"

"Uh yeah I think so why?"

"Well tell her I got an opening for an assistant. If she wants the job? It's hers."

"My girlfriend and my sister working together…is that such a good idea?"

"That's Melissa's decision. Not yours." She told him slipping her coat on. Pouring herself a cup of coffee into a travel mug she then smiled as she kissed Steve. "Have fun fishing. Bring us back something juicy." She beamed with a grin before she headed out of the house waving to Danny as she left. "Bye."

Looking to Steve Danny then raised an eyebrow. "Will you please go and get ready now so we can go?"

Rolling his eyes Steve nodded and headed upstairs to quickly change. Coming down a few moments later he then looked to him. "Happy now?"

"Dude you didn't even shower…."

"I washed…no one takes forever to get ready like you do Danno. Now come on. Like you said we got to go before all the good fish are gone." He teased as he headed to the door.

"You're an ass you know that?"

"And you wouldn't have me any other way." He beamed to him heading over to his truck. Climbing into his truck he waited for Danny to get in before he headed down to the docks to their boat that they had rented for the day. "Manage to speak to Rachel after?" He questioned looking to him briefly before looking to the road again.

Danny sighed. "Yes. Then she gave me a lecture for not telling her either. I swear the women in my life are out to get me."

Steve just laughed and shook his head. "Well I hope it's taught you a valuable lesson. Women find out everything Danno. It's best to just tell them the truth from the beginning. "

"Yeah don't I know it? Certainly won't be hiding anything anymore."

"Why didn't you tell her?" Steve asked curiously.

"Because she's a psycho?" He rolled his eyes before he sighed and shrugged a little. "Sam and Rachel have never got on. From the moment I bought Rachel home Sam was convinced she was no good. Never supported our relationship. Didn't even come to our wedding. Always said Rachel was bad news so I thought if I had told her about Charlie…well what happened was the thing I was trying to avoid. I never expected Rachel to have a dig at her and then to tell her everything. Sam saw her as an enemy before but now? Well I'm surprised Rachel was still breathing when I got there. Sam's firery Steve. You might find her cute because she's your girlfriend and a short ass but seriously Steve you don't want to get on the wrong side of her."

Steve laughed. "I'd never get on her wrong side and besides she's just doing what any sister would do for her brother. I'm sure Mary would do the same for me if she didn't like Sam or back when I was with Catherine." He told him looking to him. "She's doing what any sibling would do."

"I guess so. Just hard when they're at each other's throats all the time. It's not something I want the kids picking up on. Especially Charlie. There is still so much atmosphere with Stan when he's there. It's not fair on him."

"They'll be fine as long as they stay out of each other's way. I mean it's not often Sam drops Grace off to Rachel's is it?"

"No it was only yesterday I asked because I had to go to the dentist before work and Sam was off. She was happy to do it. Obviously didn't end up being a happy situation."

Pulling up at the docks Steve looked to him as he cut the engine. "Well they'll get over it eventually."

Danny raised an eyebrow and looked to him. "Are we talking about the same Sam? Woman has held a grudge against me since she was five!"

Steve frowned. "Why what you do?"

"I ripped a head off one of her Barbie's. Apparently it was one of her favourites. She still hasn't forgiven me for it to this day."

Steve laughed and shook his head as he got out of the truck and went to the back to get their fishing gear. This was something he was looking forward to. A nice guy's day with his best friend, drinking beer, soaking up the beautiful Hawaiian sun and catching some fish. He couldn't think of a better way to spend his day off. He did offer to help Sam but she was adamant Steve do his own thing and enjoys himself while she gets everything sorted. Who was he to argue with that?


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, here looks good!" Shouted Danny over the sound of the crashing waves hitting the side of the boat as Steve naturally drove the boat to their fishing location.

Nodding Steve slowed the boat down before he cut the engine before he set the anchor down and got up from his seat and headed to the back looking around to where they were. "Good call Danny." Grabbing the fishing rods he bent down grabbed the bait from one of the boxes before he handed Danny a rod. Sitting down on the side he through his rod in before he then looked to Danny. "You know I'm gonna get a bigger fish than you don't you?" He mused with a cheeky smirk to him.

Dany shook his head as he looked to him and rested his rod against the boat before he grabbed two beers and offered Steve one. "See there you go making everything a competition."

Steve laughed taking a beer from him. "I'm just playing around Danno."

"Yeah won't be saying that when it's me who's caught the bigger fish." He chimed to him as he picked up his rod once more and sat on the side looking over the edge to the clear blue water. "Got to admit, one thing I love about Hawaii is how clear the water is."

Steve frowned and looked to him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I know exactly when a shark is gonna be turning up that's for sure."

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're such a sap."

"How am I a sap? How is me not wanting to be a shark's meal me being a sap?"

"Because it's rare you'd have a run in with a shark…"

Danny looked to him. "Dare I remind you what happened last time we went fishing?"

"It was one shark Danny."

"Yeah a Tiger shark!"

"You're still alive aren't you?"

"Just. I'm still traumatised to this day!" Grumbled Danny shaking his head as he looked across the ocean. It really was beautiful out here. Soaking up the sun he smiled to himself as he then looked over to Steve. "Reckon the team will be okay without us today?"

"Of course they will. They don't need us holding their hands all the time. And don't forget we agreed phones off as well today. This is man's day." He told him looking to him taking a sip of his beer before he looked over to the water to see if there was anything biting at his rod.

Danny nodded. "No I agree with you. Mine is already off." He told him before looking to him. "You not even curious to check yours?" He asked.

"No why would I?" Steve asked curiously looking to his friend.

"Oh I don't know because your girlfriend AKA my sister has started her new business today. Aren't you curious to see how she's getting on? I mean I'm surprised you wanted to go fishing. Thought that you'd want to stay at home in case she needed anything."

"Of course I am, but she's already told me she's going to be too busy and she wants me to enjoy my day off. I'm sure she will be fine, I'm sure if she had any problems at all she would call Kono or one of the other guys. And as a last resort; Jerry." He told him with a slight chuckle. "How's Melissa doing?"

Nodding as he listened to him he then smiled. "She's good." He looked to him. "What do you think about Melissa and Sam working together? Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Well why not? They get along don't they?"

"Yeah but I dunno. What if they start telling each other stuff about me. About us! They are about roughly the same age."

"Like what?" Steve asked looking at him gone off.

"I dunno…sex tips or something!"

"You seriously think Sam is going to want to talk to her brother's girlfriend about their sex life? Danno you need to get a grip. I think Sam and Melissa have more interesting things to talk about than how poorly you perform in bed. Like you said, they're roughly the same sort of age; they'll probably end up talking about shopping or something girly."

"Excuse me I have never had any complaints about my performance in the bedroom." Danny defended with a frown to him.

"Then stop worrying." Shaking his head he then looked up hearing another boat in the distance and watched it very carefully as it hovered around for a few minutes.

"You think we're in their spot or something?" Danny asked over spotting the boat too.

Steve shook his head. "How can it be their spot? No one owns the ocean."

"You should go and try and fish where I'm from. Seriously territorial over where they park their boats for fishing."

"This is Hawaii Danny. They'll need to get over it." Steve simply told him before he then looked up once more as the boat was on the move and moving closer to them. They came out here for a nice day of fishing. Not to be pestered by some space hogging fishermen. There was plenty of ocean for them to use!

"Something doesn't feel right." Danny mumbled as he watched the boat.

"You got that feeling too?" Sighing he put his fishing rod down before he grabbed some binoculars from down on the floor and peered through them over to the boat.

"What you see?" Danny asked looking to him.

Staying silent for a minute Steve focused on the boat and watched what was happening. "Not a lot…" He replied before he then frowned seeing two people struggling on board with a gun. "Except fighting over a gun." Putting down the binoculars he headed to the front and started the engine. "Call the coast guard Danny. Tell them what's going on." He ordered as he headed over to the boat, bringing out his own gun the closer they got.

Following Steve's order Danny called the coast guard and explained what was going on before he moved up the top of the boat with Steve. "All done. They're on their way." He told him before moving back down to the bottom half of the boat, arming himself with his own gun. They might have been on their day off but they still couldn't be too careful about what could happen. And this was a perfect example of that. They couldn't take any risks.

As they got closer to the other boat Steve slowed down their boat as he peered over to the boat. "This is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett with Five-O…put down your weapon and put your hands in the air." He ordered arming himself with his gun trying to get a look of what was going on in the boat. It was quiet and there was no movement that he could see. He didn't want to get too close. Looking over to Danny he signaled for him to have his back as he peered more over to the boat before he frowned hearing something bounce onto the deck of his boat. Spotting the object his eyes widened. "Danny jump!" He ordered as he quickly ran to the side of the boat and jumped off as quickly as he did, the boat exploding just as he jumped sending him flying into the water.

Frowning as he hard Steve he then saw the grenade on the floor and moved quickly as he could, but he wasn't quick enough as the boat exploded , Danny getting most of the impact as he hit the water hard, his clothes singeing as they caught fire before he hit the water as he laid floating in the water, luckily on his back, his body cut and burnt from shards of the boat and as part of the explosion with no sign of Steve.


	4. Chapter 4

With everything at the company going perfectly smooth Sam had just sorted out her office ready for the morning. After speaking to Melissa regarding a job position she was thrilled when she accepted the job. Yes it was only an assistant's job but that didn't mean anything, well not to Sam it didn't. She and Melissa got on great so it was perfect for her to have her as an assistant. Danny might not be too thrilled about it but if she was honest she didn't see what the big deal about it was anyway! So what if they were going to be working together? It would be different if she would be working with Rachel- someone she wasn't keen on but Melissa? They got on great!  
Sorting out some files ready for a meeting she had coming up Sam then sighed as her phone went off on her desk. As she peered over a little and saw a number she didn't recognise she frowned a little before hitting the loud speaker button as she continued to sort her files out. She didn't have time to just stop and chit chat. "Sam speaking."

"Sam, its Rachel…" Came the voice on the other end of the phone.

Raising an eyebrow Sam looked at her phone and shook her head with a sigh. "If you want another argument Rachel save it for another time I really don't have time right now." She grumbled.

"Actually I've called to ask for a favour." Sighed Rachel. It was obvious that she didn't want to be asking Sam for a favour!

"A favour? " Sam scoffed. "Would you like me to tell you where you can shove that favour?" She asked her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Look Sam I don't have time to be arguing with you over the phone. My car has broken down and I can't get a hold of Danny. The children finish school in ten minutes and there's no one there to pick them up. Please can you go and get them for me and take them back to yours? I don't want them stuck in the school and Charlie will get upset if no one is there to collect him and the recovery company said I could be waiting for up to at least half an hour for someone to get to me."

Sam rubbed her forehead a little before frowning at something that Rachel said. "Danny isn't answering his phone?"

"No, it went straight to voicemail so it's either off or he's out of cell reception."

"Probably no reception. He went fishing with Steve today." She explained to her ex sister-in-law.

"Look Sam, I know we had a run in the other day but please. I need this favour. Do it for your niece and nephew. Not for me."

"Oh sure use them against me why don't you." She commented with a shake of her head. Looking to the clock Sam then sighed once more and rubbed her forehead as she put her files down. "Fine. But you owe me. I'm going to have to suspend a meeting now until after I pick them up. I'll have to pick them up and drop them off at Five-O until my meeting is done and then I'll take them to mine and you can pick them up from there or Danny's. Whichever one of you gets home first. Ring the school and tell them I'll be picking them up and that I'm on my way."

"Thank you Sam." She was generally grateful!

"Thank me later." She grumbled shaking her head. Rolling her eyes Sam hung up the phone and sighed as she slipped her phone into her pocket before she grabbed her bag and her car keys before heading down to the meeting room and explaining the meeting would reconvene in about half an hour before she left once more.  
Heading out of the building she got into her car as she then drove to the school as quick as she could, she didn't want to leave the children on their own. Despite her feelings for Rachel, Grace and Charlie was still her niece and nephew and she adored them. She couldn't just leave them there at the school waiting for Rachel to turn up! Pulling up outside the school she picked Grace up first, who was more than happy to be picked up by her aunt before she headed towards Charlie's classroom, taking Grace in with her in case Charlie got a bit edgy and didn't want to go with her. He might have seen Sam a few times but he still didn't know her well enough to just happily go with her.  
Although he did happily come with her and Grace and even remembered Sam's name! Sam smiled to herself as she looked down to the little boy as he walked with his big sister. He was totally adorable and she could certainly see her brother in him. Smiling to herself she then strapped him in the back of the car as they got outside before getting into the driver's side and starting the engine. Looking to Grace, making sure she had her seatbelt on before she headed off to the Five-O headquarters.

"Did my mom say how long she would be?" Grace asked looking to her.

"No sorry kiddo. I'm dropping you off at your dad's work until I finish my meeting then I'll come and pick you up and take you back to mine and then we shall see what's going on with your mom."

"Where's Danno?" She asked.

"He's fishing with Uncle Steve as they both have the day off. It's why I came to get you cause your mom couldn't get hold of your dad. I'm sure they're both having competitions on who can catch the biggest fish."

"My money's on Uncle Steve." Beamed Grace with a grin.

Sam laughed. "You know what kiddo so is mine. Your dad hasn't got a clue."

"He's a lot better than he used to be though." Grace defended with a giggle.

Laughing hearing her niece Sam soon pulled up outside the Five-O headquarters. As she got out of the car and sae Charlie had fallen asleep Sam sighed. "Gee little man you had a busy day in school or what?" She mumbled before she gently got him out of the car before carrying him inside. Everyone inside knew who she was now she they just let her in. Heading up with Charlie still asleep in her arms and Grace by her side she smiled seeing the other guys around the techno table and headed over to them.

Looking up hearing movement Kono frowned seeing Sam with the children. "Sam? What are you guys doing here? Is everything okay?"

Sam sighed a little looking to her. "I've come to ask for a massive favour. Rachel's car has broken down and Danny's cell is out of reception. I have a huge meeting that I've already had to delay and it can't be cancelled. Could you guys just watch these two until I finished my meeting? I'll try and get it over and done with. I'm not sure when Rachel is going to be back because they said it would take someone at least half hour to get to her." She explained looking to them all. "I'll buy you all a doughnut if you do this for me." She told them with a slight chuckle.

Kono nodded and smiled as she moved her arm around Grace as she came over for a cuddle. "Of course we will watch them. How's it going over there anyway?"

Sam smiled. "Good. Melissa's going to being my new assistant some of the job applicants seem really good candidates for the firm so fingers crossed everything will continue to run nice and smooth." She mused with a smile before she looked to a sleeping Charlie. "I'll put him down in Steve's office. He's only just nodded off so he might not wake up until I come and pick him up." She explained heading to Steve's office. Laying Charlie down on the sofa she then kissed Grace's head on the way out. "Be good and help them look after your brother. I'll be back as soon as I can." She promised as she made her way out, waving to everyone as she did. She could not miss or cancel this meeting.  
Little did everyone know how much that day was about to change.


	5. Chapter 5

With Lou playing cards with Grace in Steve's office as they kept an eye on a sleeping Charlie, Kono and Chin went through some paperwork that they had making sure that everything was up to date while they were quiet at the office. As her phone began to ring Kono pulled it out of her pocket before pressing it to her ear. "Hello?" She answered before her face then dropped as she looked to Chin. "Okay we will be right there." Hanging up the phone she looked to her cousin.

"What's wrong?" Chin asked looking to her, knowing instantly that something was wrong.

"That was Duke, Danny put a call out to the coastguard saying there was a struggle on a boat nearby and they were armed. Coastguard went and when they got to their location Steve and Danny's boat had been blown up and Danny's unconscious in the water…"

"And where's Steve?"

"They can't find him. They've taken Danny to the hospital while they got a team looking for Steve in the water."

"They think he's dead?"

"They don't know. He was nowhere to be seen." She whispered rubbing her forehead before she looked over to Grace and Charlie in Steve's office before looking back to Chin. "He's in a real bad way Chin…they don't know if he'll make it, don't know how long he's been in the water."

Chin looked to her before he looked over to Grace and Lou. Looking back to Kono he sighed. "You go and get Sam, I'll tell Lou what's going on."

Nodding Kono grabbed her car keys as she headed out of the building. She could imagine this not going down very well with Sam. Getting into her car she headed over to Sam's building, pulling up she looked up before she then headed inside. She didn't know how she was going to break it to Sam. Her brother seriously injured and her boyfriend missing. It won't go down well. Heading inside she headed over to the reception desk showing her badge to the receptionist. "Sam Williams's office please?"

The receptionist nodded and smiled to Kono. "Certainly officer, she's up on the third floor."

"Thank you." Smiled Kono before she then headed to the elevator. Going up to the third floor she stepped out of the elevator before she glanced around for Sam's office. Spotting her name on the door she headed over and glanced through the window before she sighed a little seeing the office empty. Glancing around slightly she then spotted people coming out of a room, heading over she spotted Sam inside packing away her files before she gave a slight knock on the door and walked in a little.

Hearing a knock Sam looked up, seeing Kono she frowned a little. "Kono? What are you doing here? Are the kids alright?" She asked looking to her, panic already setting in. "She wasn't expecting to see Kono showing up at her work."

"The children are fine." She promised before she sighed. She didn't know how to put it. "Look Sam you need to come with me right away."

"Why what's going on?"

"There's been an accident on the boat…" She began. "Danny's been seriously injured. He's on his way to the hospital…"

All the colour drained from Sam's face. Resting her hand on the chair so she wouldn't collapse from the shock. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked looking to her.

Kono looked to her. She had to be honest. "It's not looking good Sam. We should go."

Wiping her eyes before the tears even fell she nodded a little. "And Steve? Is he okay?" She asked, her voice cracking. She just felt like bursting into tears.

Kono looked to her. She wanted to cry for her. This was going to be even harder for her to accept. "Steve's missing." She told her honestly. "There's a team currently searching the water for him."

The tears just fell as she looked to her. "He's dead?" She blubbered, sitting down on the edge of the table.

"They don't know." She admitted. "When the coastguard got there their boat had blown up and Danny was in the water. There was no sign of Steve…" Going over to her she moved her arm around her. "We'll find him." She promised. "We haven't said anything to Grace yet…I come and got you straight away and we didn't really think it was our place to tell her." She whispered to her.

Sam nodded a little and wiped her eyes. A good day was about to become a living nightmare. Her brother could die and her boyfriend was missing. Could this day get any worse?

"Come on let's go." Kono whispered keeping her arm around her friend. She might have been Danny's sister but she was a friend and a close one of that. Since she came to the Island everyone had gotten on great with Sam, she was like part of the team! She helped out when they had some technical issues or whether they needed help accessing something they shouldn't be. Sam was smart.

"I need to get my bag." Sam mumbled, though she was finding it hard to get her feet.

"I'll go get it. Is it in your office?"

Sam nodded a little. "Yeah should be on my chair."

"Stay here." She told her as she headed over to Sam's office. Going over to Sam's office she went in and went over to her desk, seeing some pictures on her desk she couldn't help smile. There was a picture of Sam and Steve in one frame, Sam and Danny in another, Sam and Grace and even one with Sam and the rest of the Five-O team. It was a beautiful arrangement on her desk. Grabbing Sam's bag off her chair and her keys off her desk and popped them into her bag. Spotting something in Sam's bag she looked up and over to the door before she then sighed a little before she closed Sam's bag up and headed back to the other office where Sam was still sat on the edge of the table. Going over to her she smiled a little. "Come on." She whispered to her offering Sam her bag.

Sam was in her own little world when Kono came back. Snapping out of her as Kono came by her she nodded a little as she took her bag off her and moved it over her shoulder as she slowly got to her feet. She felt sick. She couldn't think straight. As Kono moved her around her once more she offered her a slight smile before they both headed out of the office towards the elevator. She didn't know what she was going to say to Grace! She'd have to call Rachel.  
Getting into Kono's car Sam was silent as Kono drove. Her eyes gazing out of the window as she tried to think of the words to say to Grace as well as her mind thinking the worst of what had happened to Steve! How could he just disappear? Sighing to herself she then looked to Kono. "What happened exactly?" She whispered to her. "Was it an accident? Or were they targeted?"

Looking to her briefly, Kono's heart sunk. She looked so fragile right now, so vulnerable. "I'm not sure exactly what happened. All we know is that Danny called the coastguard after he and Steve saw a boat struggling with a gun. When they got there the boat had been blown up and Danny was in the water and Steve wasn't anywhere to be seen." She told her softly. "That's all we know right now."

Rubbing her forehead she nodded a little before looking to Kono once more. "How am I supposed to explain this to Grace? She'll be heartbroken."

Pulling up outside Kono looked to her. "We are all here for you Sam." She promised looking to her.

Nodding Sam got out of the car as they headed into the Five-O headquarters with Kono by her side. Seeing Grace and a now awake Charlie playing cards in Steve's office her heart broke into a million pieces. She didn't know how she was going to tell her.

As Sam and Kono came in Chin and Lou looked to them. Sam looked awful. She was so pale and they could clearly tell that she had been crying. "We'll find Steve." Lou promised her. "And we will catch the scum bags that did this."

Sam looked to them and smiled a little. "Thanks." She whispered before she looked to the children once more before looking back to the gang. "Could one of you take Charlie to get something to eat? I better tell Grace on her own."

Lou nodded. "I'll take him." Heading over to Steve's office he opened the door a little. "Hey little man let's go get you something to eat." He chimed. Smiling as Charlie came running out he took his hand and headed down to the vending machines.

Taking a breath Sam sighed and headed into Steve's office to talk to Grace.

As her aunt came in Grace frowned. "What's wrong Aunt Sammy? You've been crying." She asked looking to her aunt concerned.

"Come here kiddo." She mumbled sitting on the settee. As Grace sat next to her she looked to her and took her hands in hers. "Grace I need you to be really brave for me okay? There's been an accident and your dad is hurt. He's in the hospital but he is really poorly."

"He'll be okay thought right?" She questioned looking to her, her voice full of sadness.

"I don't know sweetie…we'll go see him now okay?"

Grace nodded a little. "And what about Uncle Steve?"

Sam tried to hold back the tears as she moved some hair out of her face with one hand while keeping the other tightly in Grace's. "They're still looking for him sweetie."

"Are you okay Aunt Sammy?" She questioned to her.

Sam looked to her in awe. Pulling her niece close to her she kissed her head as she hugged her tightly. One thing about Grace was that she was so kind and thoughtful. Even though her dad was in hospital she still wanted to know her aunt was okay. Kissing her head once more she looked down to her. "Come on. Let's go see your dad? I'll text your mom to let her know where you and Charlie are."

Nodding Grace got up from her seat with her aunt and held onto her hand tightly as they headed out of the office. Holding onto her brother's hand as he came back with Lou, the trio made their way to Sam's car while Lou, Chin and Kono made their own way over.

Popping Charlie into the back seat and strapping him in Sam then grabbed her phone from her bag as she quickly text Rachel to explain what was going before she headed off to the hospital. No it wasn't the best place for the children to be but what else could she do? She couldn't just leave them with anyone and Grace would want to see her father. Pulling up in the car park Sam let a sigh pass her lips as she ran her hands over her face before she got out of the car. Getting Charlie out of the back she held onto her hand while Grace held onto her other. Looking up to the hospital she took a deep breath as she entered with the children. She didn't know what state her brother would be in. If anything she felt sick right now. This was not how she planned her day to be ending.


	6. Chapter 6

Standing outside of Danny's room in the hospital, Sam paced outside. No one had gone in yet and Sam was yet to find the courage to go in. She was a nervous wreck! It didn't look good for Danny at the moment and the doctor had said a lot of his body and face were burnt as well as being on life support. It wasn't a pretty picture. And if anything she certainly didn't want Grace to see her dad in such a bad way. She might be a teenager now but it still wouldn't be something she would want her to see.

Watching Sam pace back and forth in the corridor Chin looked to her. "You know if you want one of us can go in? See how bad things actually are?" He suggested looking to her while Kono and Lou had gone to get everyone some drinks. They were going to be at the hospital a while.

Sam shook her head as she offered him a thankful smile. "No thanks Chin. I got to do this. I can do this." She told him and herself. Taking a deep breath she then looked to her niece and nephew. "You two be good for Chin okay? I won't be long I promise." Flashing them a soft smile she then took a breath once more as she quietly slipped into Danny's room and shut the door behind her. Seeing her brother lying there pretty much lifeless the tears soon quickly filled her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands to stop herself from crying out. He looked worse than she thought he'd be. Shakily heading over to her brother she looked at him up and down on the bed as she put her one hand gently on top of his. "Oh Danno what the hell happened out there…" She whispered looking to him. Sitting on the edge of the bed she just let the tears fall as she looked to him. She couldn't let Grace see him like this. He looked awful. She just couldn't do it. "I need you to wake up." She whispered as she looked to him. "I can't do this on my own. Not without you. Not without Steve." She blubbered moving both of her hands to her face to try and control her sobs. Seeing her brother like this was just so heart breaking.

Looking at the door of her father's hospital room Grace then sighed. "Danno will be okay right?" Grace asked looking to Chin.

Looking to Grace Chin sighed. "I think it's a bit early to tell yet Gracie. But your dad is a fighter remember and I'm sure he'll get through this. He just needs to spend some time here first to get better." He gave her a reassuring smile before he looked down to Charlie who was playing with his cars on the floor in front of them and smiled to himself.

Grace nodded a little before she looked to the door. She desperately wanted to go in and see her dad but she knew she had to wait for her aunt to come out first. No one knew exactly how bad of a state Danny was in.

Coming over with some coffee's and drinks for the children, Kono and Lou then looked to Danny's door before back to Chin. "She in there?" Lou asked passing Chin a coffee and a pulling out a drink for Charlie.

Chin nodded. "She hasn't long gone in. She didn't look too good if I'm honest."

"I don't blame her. Brother's in hospital and her boyfriend's missing. Not exactly gonna put a smile on anyone's face."

"Any word on Steve yet?" Chin asked.

Lou shook his head. "No they're still in the water searching."

"What about the boat Danny called in about? Any sign of that?" Kono asked giving a drink to Grace before setting Sam's coffee aside ready for when she came out.

"There's nothing. No trace. It's like the boat wasn't even there…they're doubting the boat even existed…" Lou explained.

"If it didn't exist then they wouldn't have called it in." Chin defended looking to him.

"We know that but the coastguards aren't convinced."

"Okay so how do they explain their boat being blown up?"

Lou shrugged. "They didn't say…my guess they'll blame it on an over- heated engine or something like that."

Chin shook his head. "We need to look into this ourselves."

"We will." Lou promised.

"I think someone needs to stay with Sam. She's not doing so good with the whole situation." Kono told them. "Has anyone told Melissa about Danny?" She then asked remembering about Melissa.

"I don't think so, no…" Chin admitted with a soft sigh. "I completely forgot about her…"

"We all did." Sighed Kono before she looked to them. "You two head back…see whatever we can find about the accident and any of our own leads on what happened to Steve. We got to find him. I'll stay here with Sam and the kids and give Melissa a call about what's happened."

Chin and Lou nodded. "Keep us updated with Danny." Chin told her as they then headed out of the hospital. They needed to find Steve and the guys who did this to them.

Kono nodded as she sat down next to Grace and sipped her coffee before smiling down Charlie. He was oblivious as to what was going on around him. Was just so innocent.  
As an hour went past, Charlie had curled up next to his sister and drifted off to sleep and Grace was dozing next to Kono. As Danny's room door opened Kono looked up as Sam emerged. Her eyes were all ready and puffy, she looked exhausted.

"I'll be back in a minute." She mumbled heading down the corridor towards the ladies room. Seeing Rachel rushing up the corridor she stopped in her tracks.

"You bought my children here?!" Rachel screeched looking to Sam. "Their father is on death's door and you bring them here?"

Sam looked to her in disbelief as she looked to her. "You prefer I left them with a complete stranger?" She questioned looking to her shaking her head. "They're fine. They haven't seen Danny. Charlie is having a nap. Grace hasn't seen Danny and frankly I don't think she should cause he's in a bad way but that's your call. Now excuse me I need some air." She turned and started to walk off.

"You are so self-absorbed!" Rachel huffed shaking her head.

Stopping Sam then looked to her once more. "I'm self-absorbed? My brother is in a coma and my boyfriend is currently missing. Probably dead. Do not lecture me about being self-absorbed. Least I wouldn't lie to the father of my children." She snapped before storming off. She was not in the mood for Rachel. She had done her a favour by picking the kids up. Now she could do one for all she cared.  
Going to the bathroom she freshened up a little. Looking into the mirror she looked with a blank expression. She was tired, worried about Danny, worried about Steve, so many things running through her head right now. She was glad Kono was still here. Kono had been a great friend from the very beginning when she arrived on the Island. Splashing some cold water on her face she then headed back to Kono who was now by herself. "Take it Rachel took them home then?"

Kono nodded. "Yeah. She didn't look very happy. Grace wasn't keen on going, but I just explained this wasn't the best place for her and you'd call her when Danny wakes up."

Sitting down next to Kono she sighed. "She wasn't. Apparently I'm self-absorbed for bringing them here when Danny's in this state." She mumbled rubbing her forehead where a headache was forming.

"Course you're not self-absorbed. Far from it." She whispered before looking to her. "You should go and get some sleep. You look exhausted. I gave Melissa a call to. Completely forgot in the heat of everything."

"I won't be able to sleep anyway." She mumbled. "I'd be lying there looking at Steve's side of the bed wondering where the hell he is. I'll be fine." She mumbled as she kept her eyes locked on the hospital door of Danny's room before she groaned letting her head fall into her hands. "Oh god she completely slipped my mind."

"Don't worry I sorted it okay? She's on her way here now." Kono looked to her and sighed a little to her. "You need to look after yourself Sam." She paused for a minute before looking to her once more. "If not for you then you should at least do it for your baby."

Sam's face drained even more of colour as she looked to Kono. "How did you know?" She asked with a sigh.

"I saw the test in your bag earlier." She admitted to her. "When did you find out?" She asked softly to her.

"Today." She laughed though the laugh was without humour. "I'm late. I tend to think nothing of it normally because it's happened a few times, I put it down to the stress of starting a new business and trying to get everything sorted in time, but I'm never normally this late…so I bought a test…and those blue lines popped up…I hadn't really thought about it until you mentioned the baby to be honest."

Kono smiled to her. "You must have been happy though right? You and Steve are so happy together."

"I dunno…" Sam admitted. "The timing is all wrong to be honest. Starting the business…worried about Steve's reaction. Yes we're happy…but I don't know if this is the right time for us to have a baby." She shrugged. "I'm all over the place right now Kono. And now I have to think of the possibility not only will I have to raise this baby without Steve, but also the fact that he never got to know he was going to be a dad." She quickly wiped her eyes again before the tears fell.

"Hey don't think like that okay. We will find Steve. You can tell him and he will be happy." She reassured her with a soft smile.

"You can't promise that Kono." She whispered looking to her before sighing. "Please don't tell anyone. I don't even know how far along I am. And with everything going on, hardly the best time to tell everyone I'm pregnant."

"Your secret is safe with me." She promised handing her a bottle of water. "Now get some fluid down you. Keep yourself hydrated."

Taking the water Sam nodded a little and sighed. "I just want to know what happened and where the hell Steve is."

"We will get to the bottom of this I promise Sam. Chin and Lou have gone back to HQ to start their own investigation into it. The coastguards aren't being very helpful so we will do this ourselves like we always do. We will get Steve back and catch the guys who did this." Kono moved her arm around Sam. "We are all here for you Sam." Kono whispered holding the petite woman in her arms. She seemed so small and fragile right now.

"I wanna help with the investigation." Sam told Kono looking to her. "Please don't tell me to just go home and wait for news. I can't. I need to be there helping to look for Steve. I can't just sit back and do nothing."

"What about the company Sam? You're supposed to be opening tomorrow. Steve wouldn't want you to not do that…this is your shot now. He'd want you to do your job."

Sam sighed. Kono was right. Steve would want her to continue with the company. Nodding a little she sighed. "Fine. But that doesn't mean I won't help. I'll be sat on my computer doing all the digging I need to." She mumbled with a sigh.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't help Sam of course not, but your company is important to you. And Steve knows how much hard work you've put into it. He wouldn't want you to stop. Not when you're about to just get everything up and running."

Sam nodded a little to her before she sighed. "You don't have to stay here with me if you don't want to."

Kono smiled keeping her arm supportively around her. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be here Sam. You're ohana to us. No matter what happens we will always be here for you." She promised her.

Sam smiled a little to her before she then sat and relaxed back in the chair as she looked to the door a soft sigh passing her lips. It would be a long night, she wasn't going anywhere tonight but they would get through this. Like Kono said. They were ohana.

* * *

 _thank you everyone for your reviews! they mean so much! :) i know a lot of you are eager to know what has happened with Steve and i promise we will find out in the next chapter, but thought this chapter would be nice to explore Sam and Kono's friendship in a bit more detail :) hope you all enjoy the chapter :)_


	7. Chapter 7

As his eyes eventually flittered opened, everything was dark. Steve couldn't see, he had something over his head. He couldn't move as his hands were tied behind his back and his feet were tied, but he could tell he was lying on the cold damp floor. His body ached, he had a gag around his mouth, he didn't understand what was going on. He could feel that he was on the boat. He could feel the sway as they bobbed along the ocean, the smell of the salt in the air. As he tried to get his arms free he could feel cuts on his arms along his wrists. His head throbbed. As he heard footsteps coming towards him his whole body froze. He felt all dazed and confused. As his arm was grabbed by the arm he tried to get free of the strangers arm before he then groaned in pain as he was practically thrown onto a chair, his eyes adjusting to the light as the material was taken off his face as he looked up to the man who was holding him captive.

"Come on now Commander…wake up, you've been sleeping for hours." Came a voice. A voice that Steve recognised.

"Duclair." Came Steve's reply as he then lifted his head properly and looked to him. He was grubby, had a deep cut above his eye that left a trail of blood down his face. He had other minor cuts on his face from the explosion as well as his clothes being torn and singed from the explosion. The rope on his wrists and feet were cutting deep into his skin causing them to bleed. It was fair to say he was uncomfortable.

"Long time no see." Duclair responded back with a smirk to him.

"Last time I saw you we were having dinner and then your ass was being arrested and sent back to jail."

"Last time I saw you; you were dating a brunette and now got yourself a pretty little blonde. Oh how times have changed McGarrett."

Steve frowned looking to him as he tried to loosen his restraints. "You've been following me?"

"I've actually been following you and your pretty little blonde. She's quite a catch. Don't know how you managed to get her. Would you like her to join us?"

"What do you want? And where's my partner?" He glared to him. "You stay the hell away from her." He snapped at him.

"What do I want?" Duclair asked before he laughed and looked to him. "What makes me you think I want anything Commander?" He mused before shrugging. "Probably in a shark's stomach by now. He should have learnt how to jump quicker. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten caught up in the explosion." Seeing his reaction he smirked ever more. "I'll do whatever I like." He told him.

Steve's face dropped hearing his comment about Danny. "You're lying. He's not dead."

"Believe what you like Commander but right now on this boat? There's me. There's you and there's a friend of mine. You're not going anywhere anytime soon. Not that you can. We are in the middle of nowhere."

"How did you even get out of jail?"

"Now that would be telling." He grabbed a chair and sat on a it opposite him and shrugged. "I have friends. Have my ways."

"Now that I'm shocked at. Didn't think you were capable of having friends seeing as you killed your last one. Being a stone cold killer and all."

"Now now Commander. No need to get nasty about things. We're going to be spending a lot of time together before I kill you, best we get used to each other's company. Enjoy the ride McGarrett. It's going to be a bumpy ride." He mused as he got up from his chair and headed up to the top deck leaving McGarrett on the chair.

As soon as Duclair left Steve began to pull at his restraints even harder, he had to get out of here. He could take the two of them if he got out he was sure of it. He was a Navy SEAL after all. He didn't care where they were. He knew these waters. He would get out of here. Wincing as the ropes dug more into his skin as he pulled on them he glanced around where he was to see if he could spot anything that would help him get free. Spotting a rusty nail over on the floor he used what energy he had to get onto the floor without making too much noise to alert Duclair of his movement. Last thing he wanted was for Sam or someone else he cared about ending up down here with him. Pushing himself over to the nail, he pushed through the pain before he captured the nail in his fingers. Moving to sit up he quickly began to work on cutting the rope with the nail best he could. As soon as he was able to get around he could work on getting the hell off this boat and back home. He needed to get home to Sam and Danny. He couldn't think of Danny not being okay. Not being in his life. He was his partner. There was no way that Danny was dead. He just couldn't be.  
As he heard Duclair coming back down he cut the rope faster, using what strength he had he pulled the ropes apart before quickly untying his feet and hiding the ropes before getting back onto the chair, pretending he was still tied up. He'd have to get Duclair off guard if he was going to get the upper hand. As Duclair came in he looked to him, he had a gun in his hand. He'd have to be very careful seeing as he didn't have a weapon of his own. Hardly going to get anywhere with a rusty nail was he? "Back so soon?" Came Steve's sarcastic remark as he looked to him.

"Well you know…the whole idea of kidnapping you was to torture you and make you pay. Should really get started with that shouldn't i?"

Steve frowned. "Pay for what?" He asked looking to him.

At his question Duclair's eyes darkened with anger as he shot Steve in the leg without any hesitation.

As his leg was shot Steve bit down on his lip so he wouldn't scream out in pain and not bring his hands forward to put pressure on the wound but he had to stop himself.

"What did you do?" Boomed Duclair looking to him. "Thanks to you and your little squad I was sent down for life. I didn't get to finish what I started with that cop. She's out there walking around because you had to get involved with the case. I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for you." He shouted before he frowned noticing Steve's leg restraints had gone and sighed looking to him. "Oh Commander what have you been up to while I've been out?" He questioned as he hit Steve across the jaw with the gun as hard as he could before looking to him. "You think you'll get away?" He questioned with a chuckle as he grabbed some fishing line and tied him up once more knowing fishing line was harder to get through than normal rope. "You're not getting off this boat alive McGarrett." He told him before he looked down to his shot leg. "You should really be more careful. Next time I might end up shooting you a tad bit higher." Giving him a tap on the shoulder he headed out, locking the door behind him.

Taking a breath Steve spat out a mouthful of blood before he looked down to his leg. He was weaker than normal so he was in agony and blood was just pouring out of the wound. Normally when he was shot he'd be in the middle of an adrenaline rush and he could just carry on as normal, but not now. Now he was being held captive with no one having any idea where he was and no way of getting out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sam." Whispered Kono down to Sam who had nodded off next to her. "Sam." She whispered once more giving her a gentle nudge to wake her up.

Opening her eyes Sam looked up a little and frowned a little wiping her eyes. "What? What's happened?" She asked dazed and confused. She had forgotten for a moment where she actually was.

Kono sighed. "Sam you should really go home and get some sleep. I promise I will call you if there's any news on either Danny or Steve. You've only got a few hours before you have to go to the company. Please go home." Kono begged looking to her.

Rubbing her eyes again she then looked to Kono before she then nodded a little giving in. She didn't have the energy to argue with her right now and she felt like she could do with a proper rest. "Promise you'll call?" She questioned looking to her.

"I promise."

Getting up from her seat Sam grabbed her bag and moved his over her shoulder as she headed out of the hospital and to the car park. She did feel pretty exhausted and she could easily go to sleep right now. Getting into her car she headed back to the house. She was finding it hard to stay awake now so she had the window open and music up loud to keep her alert enough to get home.  
As she pulled up she got out of the car and headed inside, throwing her keys on the side she locked the door behind her before she sluggishly made her way upstairs. Kicking her shoes off, she then climbed on top of the bed, her eyes closing instantly as her head hit the pillow.  
Sleeping right through to the morning Sam frowned as the alarm went off. The last twenty four hours had felt like a nightmare so when she woke up she thought it had been. But Steve's side of the bed was empty and that's when she knew it wasn't a nightmare…well it was, just a living nightmare!  
Dragging herself out of bed she headed into the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror there was nothing there. No expression. She was numb. Shaking her head she stripped off before she got into the shower, she needed to try and sort herself out. Steve would go nuts if he had seen her like this. Standing under the hot water she let the flow over her body as she just stood there for a few minutes before she began to clean herself up. She needed to get her act together. She had a company to run and a boyfriend to find! Getting out of the shower Sam wrapped a towel around her before she started to get ready for work. She could do this. Once she was ready she looked at herself once more in the mirror. She still looked exhausted but she had made some sort of effort.  
Heading downstairs she grabbed her stuff before she headed out to the car and headed to her work. There was a lot she could do from her computer. Pulling up outside the building she got out of her car and headed inside, giving a wave to the receptionist before she went up to her office. Going inside she sat down at her desk before she began tapping away at her computer. Grabbing her phone she dialled Chin's number and put it on loudspeaker on her desk.

"Hey Sam, everything okay?" Chin asked from the other end.

"Yeah thanks, what's the latest?" She asked.

Chin sighed. "Not a lot if I'm honest Sam."

"What about the boat? Any sign of it?"

"There were a few boats recorded to be out during the time of the accident but they've all be accounted for back at the harbour."

Sam sighed a little. "And what about the water search?"

"No sign of him. It's like he's disappeared."

"We both know that can't just happen, Chin. Someone must have him. We just got to figure out who."

"I know Sam. We will call if we have any updates okay? You just concentrate on the business for now. I'll call you in a little while okay?"

"Okay thanks Chin." Hanging up the phone she sighed a little before looking up as the door knocked. "Come in…" She called. As the receptionist she came and gave Sam a file she gave her a smile. "Thanks…"

"Your assistant has arrived…"

"She has?" Sam asked surprised. She wasn't expecting Melissa to come in today, not with Danny in hospital. "Send her up." She instructed before she opened the file she was given before frowning a little. "Wait…Maria why was this file sent to me?" She asked the receptionist curiously.

"I'm not sure Miss Williams. It just had your name on the front."

"Okay thank you." She told her before she then quickly rang Chin back once more.

"Sam?"

"Chin do you know a Jason Duclair?"

"Yes, he's an arsonist. He was sent down a few years back. He's in high security."

"Not anymore he's not."

"What do you mean?"

"My receptionist just handed me a file. Jason Duclair escaped from prison two weeks ago, apparently one of the lawyers I've hired is his lawyer…"

"Two weeks ago? And we're just hearing about it now? Sam that man is very dangerous and he is known for setting places on fire and trapping people inside. Who sent you that file?"

"I don't know Chin. It was just handed to me. It's one of my policies I now have in the firm. All criminals that are in jail, if they have a lawyer in my company I go through all their case work. Especially those involved in high security prisons. I run a clean business I don't want any funny stuff going on behind my back." She sighed a little. "Do you think this Duclair has Steve and caused the accident?"

"It's a possibility Sam. If he's out…" He trailed off and sighed. "Sam you need to be very careful. If Steve and Danny were targeted by Duclair chances are you might be as well. He's very unpredictable. We all need to be very aware of the people around us, especially if he's back on land now."

"I'll be fine Chin. Any problems I'll call you or one of the other guys straight away." Hanging up the phone she then looked up seeing Melissa in the door way and smiled a little to her. "Hey…Melissa you didn't have to come in today…"

"I wanted to." She admitted as she walked into the office more. "Being sat at the hospital…it's not doing me any favours. I just look at him and I feel so helpless. I'd rather keep busy."

Sam nodded a little before she offered her a seat. "Well we won't be doing much today." She admitted. "My head is all over the place if I'm being honest. Can't think straight. Don't even know why I came in. Kono begged me to go home to get some sleep. Feel like I should have stayed at home or gone to HQ to try and help them. At least I'd feel like I'm actually contributing rather than doing nothing."

Sitting down Melissa looked to her. "They'll find Steve. He's out there somewhere."

"I hope so." She took a breath before she then looked to the file in front of her once more, reading more about this Jason Duclair guy, she wanted to know what she was dealing with. She wasn't sure what to do with the information if she was honest. That man could possibly have Steve and apparently he was a very dangerous man.

"Do you need anything at all?" Melissa asked looking to her. "You look like you could do with a strong cup of coffee and a big greasy breakfast."

Sam laughed a little and looked to her. "No thank you." She smiled a little to her. "I'm glad you decided to take the job."

Melissa smiled. "Me too."

Smiling to her once more Sam then took a breath as she looked at her computer screen. All she could think about was this Duclair guy and what he wanted with Steve. Drumming her fingers on the desk she sighed. "I feel so helpless." She admitted. "I wanna go out and look for that boat. I know it's out there somewhere. Steve and Danny wouldn't just make it up."

"Then why don't you? I mean it doesn't hurt to look does it?" She smiled. "I'll go and grab us some coffees okay?" Getting up from her seat she headed out of the office and down the hall.

Sam looked to her and thought for a minute before nodding a little as she left to get them a drink. She was right. What was stopping her from going out there and looking for Steve herself?

* * *

 _I'm curious to how you all think Steve should get rescued. Do you think Five-O should save him? Or do you think Sam should? Or do you think he should be able to get away by himself and find his way back to his loved ones?_

 _Please let me know your thoughts :)_

 _Also please let me know if there's anything specific you would like to happen in the story and i shall see if i can adapt that to my story._

 _Much love_

 _K x_


	9. Chapter 9

When Melissa came back into the office Sam was busily tapping away on her computer before she then watched the screen. "Here you go Sam." She smiled putting the coffee on her desk before she then looked to her computer screen and frowned a little. "What you looking at?"

"CCTV footage of the harbour…I've looked into other harbours and one boat hasn't returned yet. I'm seeing if it came into our one…" She mumbled as she looked to the screen. She was so focused right now. Looking at the photograph of Jason Duclair next to her she then looked to the screen once more so she knew exactly who she was looking for.

"You know how to do that?" Melissa asked surprised as she looked to Sam and then to the computer screen once more.

"Yeah I'm quite handy when it comes to technology and hacking into stuff I'm not supposed to." She mumbled as she locked her eyes onto the screen very carefully. "There!" She shouted as she pressed the pause button. "That is Jason Duclair getting on a boat with someone not long after Steve and Danny set sail on their trip…" She mumbled as she then popped a USB drive into the side of her computer before she downloaded the file to the drive. She had to show the rest of the guys this. "I'm going to head over to HQ and show the guys this…" She mumbled as she packed her bag up and packed a few things into it.

"Miss Williams." Came Maria, the receptionist voice.

"Yes?" Sighed Sam as she looked up to her.

"Sorry Miss Williams but your mother is on line four." She told her before leaving once more.

"Oh crap." Sighed Sam.

"Your mom?" Melissa asked looking to her.

"Yeah, she'll be landing this afternoon, when we were told it's not looking hopeful for Danny I called them." She rolled her eyes before she picked up the phone and took a breath before speaking. "Hi mom…" She held the phone to her ear before sighing a little as she sat on the edge of her desk. "Mom you're not landing for a good five or six hours yet, I will be at the airport to pick you up, stop panicking." She paused before shaking her head a little. "No I haven't seen him today I'll be going after I've dropped something off to the Five-O team." Pausing again she then rubbed her forehead a little fighting back tears once more. "No they haven't found Steve yet." She mumbled. "Look mom I got to go. I'll see you later at the airport. Bye." Hanging up the phone once more she then looked to Melissa. "Look you can finish for the day. You'll get paid in full I promise. I'm going to drop this off then head to the hospital? I'll meet you at the hospital if you like?" Sam suggested as she moved her bag over her shoulder and picking up her coffee.

Melissa nodded. "Okay yeah sure, I mean as long as you sure you want me to finish for the day?"

Sam smiled. "I think neither of us are in the right frame of mind to be working today…" She shrugged. "I have to my parents up later anyway so I'll be out and about today anyway. Go spend some time with Danny. Hopefully he's in better condition than yesterday. I know Grace is eager to see him."

"Well I'll meet you at the hospital." Melissa told her with a soft smile.

Nodding Sam then took a sip of her coffee before she headed out of her office and out of the building. Getting into her car she headed over to Five-O headquarters. She had to show the guys this. It was the evidence she needed to prove that the boys weren't lying about that boat. As she pulled up outside she rushed inside where Kono, Chin and Lou were around the techno table.

"Sam…what are you doing here?" Kono asked looking to her. "I thought you were staying at the office today."

"I was until I found this and knew I had to show you guys." She mumbled before she dug through her bag. "I hacked into the CCTV camera from the harbour…"

"Are you allowed to do that?" Lou cut in looking to her.

"Not really." Admitted Sam with a slight shrug before she then popped the drive in and bought up the footage on the screen before moving it up onto the big screen. "Duclair was there. Twenty minutes after Steve and Danny left to go fishing, Duclair was picked up and he and this other guy went in the same direction. The boat they are on is registered in a different harbour. It's why it didn't flag up on the same harbour Steve and Danny's boat was in. I looked into the other harbours and that boat hasn't returned to any of them. It's still out there and my guess is that Steve is on it. Duclair targeted them." She explained looking to them.

"Good work Sam." Chin smiled to her before he looked to the other guy with Duclair. "Do we know who this guy is?"

Sam shook her head. "I couldn't find anything on him my end…whether you can get something on facial recognition I don't know but they are in this together."

"We need to get on a boat and get out there." Lou told them looking to him.

"But we don't know where they are…they could be anywhere right now."

"Unless…" Sam began as she put her bag down and began typing away on the table. "Most boats now have their own GPS system in case they go out and end up getting lost and for the coastguard to monitor strange activity in the water. A lot of people don't know their boat has them simply for security reasons." She mumbled before she then waited a few minutes. "Got them."

"They're quite far out…we're going to need some back up."

"I wanna come with you." Sam told them looking to them.

Kono looked to her and shook her head a little. "Sam that's not going to be a good idea…it's going to be very dangerous."

"Kono's right Sam." Lou said looking to her. "I know you can take of yourself but Duclair is like nothing you've come across. He's a massive guy for a start. He'd only have to sit on you to cause some serious damage. It's best you just stay here."

Sam sighed looking to them. "I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"You won't be doing nothing, Sam." Chin told her looking to her. "You've helped us massively by giving us this vital evidence we've been waiting for. But right now we have to do this. It's what we are trained for. And frankly I think Steve would kill us if we took you with us. He wouldn't want you in harm's way. And neither would Danny. You should be with him right now."

Sam looked to them before she sighed in defeat and nodded. "Okay you're right." She mumbled before she ran her fingers through her hair before moving her arms around herself a little. "I'm going to meet Melissa at the hospital. See how Danny's doing today." She told them before she then looked to Kono. "Bring him home for me?" She whispered to her.

Kono smiled and nodded. "I will I promise." She whispered back to her. "Just try not to worry okay?"

"Easier said than done right?" Sam smiled a little to her.

"I know. But it's not just you you got to look after now is it?" She whispered so no one else could hear.

"I know." Sam responded before she looked to her. "Be careful out there." She told her before she then grabbed her bag on more time as she headed out a soft sigh passing her lips. She wanted to be there. Wanted to help. But Kono was right. It wasn't just her she had to think about right now. She had a baby to think about. As she got back into her car she then drove to the hospital. Parking in the car park she then headed inside, seeing Melissa outside she frowned a little. "Everything okay?"

Smiling to Sam she nodded a little. "Yeah they just had to change some of his dressings."

"How's he looking?"

"No change." Melissa admitted looking to Sam. "They've done some scans and x-rays to see the damage in more detail but they're still waiting on the results."

Sam nodded a little before she then looked up as the nurses came out. Getting up from her seat she then headed into his room and over to his bed, taking his hand she looked to him. "Hey Danno." She whispered with a smile to him as she then sat on the edge of his bed as she looked at what injuries were visible.

Sitting in the chair next to Danny's bed Melissa then looked to Sam and smiled. "He thinks the world of you. Always goes on about you."

"He does?" Sam asked looking to her.

Melissa smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You're his baby sister and he's very proud of you. I know you guys tend to argue a lot sometimes but that's just part of being siblings. He's very proud of you and the person that you have become since you moved to the Island."

Sam smiled as she looked to her brother once more. "Come on Danno. You can do this. We know who did this to you. You've got to pull through so you can watch his sorry ass rot in prison for the rest of his life. Besides. I wanna talk to you about being proud of me and all." She whispered with a slight chuckle giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Her eyes widening, she then quickly looked to Melissa her eyes filling up.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked panicked at Sam as she got to her feet and moved closer to the bed.

"He just squeezed my hand." She whispered with a smile as she looked to her brother once more. He would make it. She knew he would. He was a fighter.


	10. Chapter 10

As water was thrown right in his face Steve's eyes snapped open as he glared to Duclair. He was weak and in pain and he certainly was not in the mood for Duclair to be winding him up. "What do you want now?" He groaned looking to him.

"What's the matter McGarrett? Not feeling too good? That leg of yours causing you some problems?" He mused with a sarcastic tone looking to him.

Steve glared at him, Duclair had moved a support around his wound to slow down the bleeding before he left him earlier. "Well you've had a bullet in your leg. Surly you know how I feel?"

"Oh I do McGarrett. I mean I really do feel for you. I mean if you wanna die quicker I'll just take that support off and happily let you bleed to death." Sitting in the chair opposite him playing with a knife he smirked. "Little birdy tells me your bird isn't doing too well without you. Constantly in and out of that new office of hers. Very pale. Gone very thin apparently the poor thing. Amazing what twenty four hours can do to a person ey?"

Steve's jaw stiffened as he looked to him. "You have someone following her?"

Duclair shrugged as he looked to him. "Something like that." He smirked to him. "You know if you're really that worried about her I can go and get and bring her here for you? Then you can both die together."

Leaning forward a little Steve looked to him. "I'm going to say this once and once only. If you or anyone else lay a finger on her I promise you it will be the very last thing that you ever do." He threatened looking to him before he sat back in his chair, his eyes locked onto Duclair. "You seriously think my team haven't caught on as to where I am? Or the fact that you have escaped from prison? Your hours are seriously numbered Duclair." His voice was so cold it would send a shiver down anyone's spine. Of course by saying that he had no idea that the team were currently on their way to rescue him. He wasn't sure how long they had been missing, if anything it felt like days, but he would have thought that the team would have found him by now. And what made him feel worse was that someone was watching Sam and no one had any clue about it. He didn't even know who it was!

Anger fuelling him as Steve threatened him, Duclair then lunged at Steve, knocking Steve right off his chair and onto the floor as he stabbed him in the shoulder with the knife he had in his hand before quickly withdrawing the knife and glaring down to him holding the knife to his throat as he rested his leg onto Steve's bad one, putting as much pressure on it as he could just to hurt Steve even more. "You're the one whose hours are seriously numbered McGarrett. And I promise you this. When I'm done with you? I'm going after your team. I'll go through each and every one of them and then I'll finish off with your girl. I'll have the pleasure of listening to her beg for her life before I kill her."

If it wasn't for the fact that Steve was now seriously pissed off the stab in the shoulder would have hurt even more, but listening to Duclair…it sent something through him. To threaten his girlfriend was one thing. But to also threaten his team? His ohana? He had crossed the line. "You know what?" Steve whispered as he looked to Duclair. "I'm feeling a bit better." Using what energy he had he head butted Duclair as hard as he could sending him flying backwards before he lifted his bottom half up in the air and bough his tied hands up in front of him before he then got to his feet. Yes his leg was killing but he currently had the adrenaline rush that he needed to kick this bastard's ass.

Getting up Duclair glared at him, wiping the blood from his nose he then armed himself with the knife. "You know I've been dragging out to kill you but now I think it would be only fair to kill your sorry ass."

"My sorry ass? You just threatened my girlfriend and my team. The only ass that is gonna be sorry is yours. You've crossed the line Duclair and I'm going to have the pleasure kicking your sorry ass."  
With that Duclair went for Steve with the knife but Steve was quicker as he dodged the lunge and kicked Duclair in the stomach as hard as he could making him keel over onto his knees and dropping the knife. Kicking Duclair in the face to give him more time, he quickly grabbed the knife and cut the fishing line tied around his legs before he bit away at the knot in the one around his wrists before quickly getting them off him and throwing them aside and glaring to Duclair. "You think I'm going to let you get away with this?" He snapped at him.

Getting up and wiping his bloody face Duclair looked to him. "I do. You're the one who thinks that they are getting off this boat alive. Serious mistake." He looked him up and down before he threw a punch at Steve before returning the kick to the stomach.

As Duclair got his hits in Steve then held his ribs as he tried to catch his breath back, he knew a few were broken from the explosion. As Duclair went to go for him again he moved quickly and kneed him in the groin before he looked up hearing several gun shots and footsteps walking around before he looked to Duclair. "Looks like you're wrong Duclair. I told you they'd find me. You're going down, I won't be surprised if you get the death penalty for this." He told him with a shake of his head. He headed for the stairs but Duclair soon tackled him to the floor and started to punch him. Luckily Steve was able to get his arms up and block some of his punches, but not all of them. His arm and leg were both throbbing but he was fighting through the pain. Managing to get his good leg up between them he then kicked Duclair away from him sending him flying across the floor.

"Steve!" Came Kono's panicked voice as she came running down the steps to him on the floor while Chin came down behind her with Lou, Chin and Lou arming their guns at Duclair. "Stay there Duclair." She warned aiming her gun at him.

"What took you so long?" Came Steve's question as he sat up with the help of Kono before he then looked to her gun. "Can I borrow that?" He questioned.

Frowning Kono passed him her gun. "Uh sure boss…we should really get you to a hospital though."

"In a sec." He told her before he then shot Duclair in the leg, ignoring his screams of pain as he did. "That's for shooting me in the leg. Now unless you want me to stab you in the shoulder for stabbing me I suggest you tell me who the hell you have got watching Sam."

"What?" Kono asked looking to him. "What are you talking about?"

"He's been watching us. And he has someone watching Sam."

Duclair just laughed and shrugged. "Your guess is as good mine."

"His lawyer." Came Chin's voice as he looked to them. "When Sam called me earlier she told me as part of her new policy in her firm she goes through everyone's case files so avoid any funny business happening. She wants a clean firm. Duclair's lawyer now works for Sam. It's how we knew it was him who had you. His file ended up with Sam this morning…I'm guessing his lawyer didn't know his work file would end up with Sam."

"I want him found and arrested." He told them he shook his head and punched Duclair hard across the face, knocking him out as he did, before hobbling over to the other guys and looked to them. "Get me out of here."

"I'll call HPD now." Lou told him before he then nodded as Steve said to get him out. "Happily." Lou told him as the coastguard and armed officers came below deck to arrest Duclair once more.

He looked to them. "And Danny? How is he?"

Chin sighed and moved his arm around him so he could use him for support off his leg. "He's stable but it doesn't look to good Steve. Sam and Melissa are there now and their parents are flying in this afternoon."

Clenching his jaw he then sighed and rubbed his forehead a little. "And Sam?"

"She's seen better days if I'm being honest. Last day has been a living nightmare for her. She even wanted to come and help us come rescue you but we managed to talk her out of it." Chin admitted looking to him. "Come on let's get you out of here."

Nodding Steve sighed a little as he was helped out by Chin with Lou and Kono following behind them. He felt like he could sleep for a week right now and that wasn't normally like him. Normally he'd be able to just pick himself up but with the worry of what had happened to Danny and not knowing who was stalking Sam, he was exhausted! Although he guessed some of that exhaustion was down to the amount of blood that he had lost! A stab wound and a gunshot wound not to mention the other cuts he had. It was fair to say he was having a bad day! Wincing as he moved to sit down he looked to his leg and sighed. "I wish people would stop shooting at me."

Kono smiled as she looked to his leg and moved a clean bandage around it. "Hazard of the job boss you know that." She looked to him. "Shirt off." She told him as she got some gauze ready to put on his stab wound.

Taking his shirt off he then winced again before sighing. "Do we know how he escaped a high security prison?" He asked looking to them.

"We didn't know until this morning that he did." Chin admitted looking to him. "Until that file came to Sam's attention we had no clue who had you or that he had even escaped prison."

"She's a smart one your girl." Mused Kono as she gently put the bandage onto Steve's shoulder, making sure that the knife hadn't gone all the way before she then sat down as the boat began to make its way back to the mainland, leaving Duclair with the coastguard and other officers that had assisted them. "It was even her that found the CCTV footage of Duclair being picked up from the harbour and following your boat. If it wasn't for her you'd still be with him. The coastguard were useless. Didn't believe you about the boat."

Steve smiled to himself hearing about Sam before he frowned and looked to Kono. "They didn't? Why not?"

"You were long gone by the time they got there. There was no evidence of a boat even being there. They had a team in the water searching for you for hours." She looked to him. "Main thing now is you're safe. You're gonna need some stitches in that eye mind. He did a real job on you boss." She mumbled before she looked to him and sighed. "Why did he do this?"

"He blames us for locking him up and not being able to finish his jobs. Complete psychopath. You know he had the upper hand…until he threatened Sam and you guys. I lost it, was so angry I didn't even flinch when he stabbed me in the shoulder." He mumbled shaking his head before he then relaxed back where he sat. "I want that lawyer found before he even thinks about doing anything to Sam. Odds are he was behind Duclair escaping prison."

"I doubt he'll do anything right now, Sam was going to the hospital to be with Danny. Melissa would be there too. She would have called if Sam hadn't shown up. I doubt he'd try anything there but I have called HPD and they're out looking for him. I asked for two officers to go and find Sam in case he did try something at the hospital." Lou explained to him.

"The sooner he is found the better." He mumbled before he smiled a little seeing the shore coming into view. He couldn't wait to see Sam and he hoped that Danny's state had changed and he wasn't fighting for his life. He couldn't imagine his life without Danny. It was impossible. They'd been friends and partners for too long. He wasn't willing to lose him now.


	11. Chapter 11

"So what's the verdict doc?" Sam asked as she watched the doctor examine her brother from the other side of the bed, her arms wrapped around herself. She looked exhausted and pale again.

"Honestly?" The doctor looked to her, moving his stethoscope back around his neck, he then looked to Melissa next to her before back to Sam once more. "I am very surprised your brother is still with us if I'm being truthful. Although his injuries on the outside look bad the internal injuries are much worse than we ever did imagine when he was first bought in, but saying that he seems to be making a strong recovery. The ribs he's broken have showed signs of healing already and not to mention the fact he is responding to being spoken to is a great sign. Due to the fact he is showing signs of being responsive we will try and take him off the ventilator and see if he can breathe on his own but we won't be doing that for a few days yet. He does have a collapsed lung and we want to try and get his lung back up and working normally before we try anything like that." The doctor explained to them. "I'm going to have a dermatologist come down and have a look at Danny's burns. To me they'll fully heal and there will be no scar tissue but I would like a second opinion on that."

Sam nodded a little taking everything in before she offered the doctor a smile. "Thank you doctor." Watching the doctor leave the room she then looked to Melissa and smiled before looking to Danny once more. "Hear that bro? Might not have permanent damage to that pretty little face after all." She mused with a smile to herself.

"To think yesterday we were gonna lose him…and now things are looking up for him…" Whispered Melissa as she sat down in the chair next to Danny's bed and looked to him and smiled. "He's such a fighter."

"That he is." Smiled Sam as she let a content sigh pass her lips. First bit of good news all day! Now all she needed was for Steve to come back safe and well. "I'm going to pop to the bathroom okay? Won't be long." Grabbing her handbag she headed out of Danny's room and began to make her way down the corridor towards the bathroom. Spotting someone she recognised walking up she looked curiously to him. "Owen?" She looked to him and frowned a little, surprised to see him here. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here visiting my Grandmother. Heart attack." He explained looking to her with a little smile. "What brings you here?"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, hope she gets better soon." She offered him a smile before she then sighed as she looked to him. "My brother was in an accident…" She paused before looking to him. "Actually it might involve someone you represent. If you have time I'd like to talk to you about him tomorrow before you start work? Just so I can get a rough idea of what this guy is like…odds are he's going to be getting the death penalty when he gets caught, he's already got life imprisonment but attempted murder of a police officer…well it's not looking too good for him if I'm being honest."

"Of course, I'll come in tomorrow as soon as I can. Which client is it?"

"Jason Duclair. His file came through to me this morning…were you aware that he escaped prison?"

Owen sighed a little looking to her as he gave a slight nod to her. "It was bought to my attention. HPD mentioned a couple days ago in case he tried to make contact with me himself. I've tried to make contact but haven't been successful so far. It was something I actually did want to talk to you about. Get your opinion on how I should proceed on trying to get Duclair to hand himself in."

Sam nodded a little before she sighed. "Gosh I'm sorry. Look we'll talk more tomorrow; you should go see your grandmother. We don't need to be talking about this right now." Smiling to him she then gave a slight wave as she carried on walking down the hallway towards the bathroom and inside. As she came out of the cubicle she jumped back in as a metal pole nearly collided with her head. As it came at her again she moved her hands to catch the pole but was yanked out and pushed over to the sinks in the corner. Turning around her eyes widened. "Owen? What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked looking to him in complete horror.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing against you. I just do what I am told to do." He simply told before going for her again.

Ducking the hit to her again she looked to him. "Don't do this…please…" She begged looking to him.

Owen looked to her and sighed as he lowered the pole. "Go…" He whispered hanging his head, clearly ashamed of himself and his actions.

Looking to him for a few minutes Sam then began to make her way out of the bathroom, but Owen grabbed her and threw her backwards, causing Sam to hit her head on the corner of the sink basins knocking her unconscious.

"How about I go and get Sam while they patch you up?" Kono suggested looking to Steve with a smile as they wheeled him into a cubicle.

Steve smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a good plan to me."

Kono smiled. "Won't be long." She told them as she headed towards the other end of the hospital to Danny's room. Going in she smiled to Melissa. "Hey Melissa…where's Sam?" She asked looking to her before she looked to Danny. "How's he doing?"

As Kono came in Melissa smiled. "She's just popped to the bathroom." She told her before she smiled. "Good…he squeezed Sam's hand earlier. Doctor is hoping he can come off the life support when they sort his lung out. It collapsed. But his broken ribs seem to be healing already and he doesn't think he'll have any long term scar tissue but a dermatologist will confirm that when they come and see him later." She explained with a smile to her.

"Wow that's amazing. You and Sam must be thrilled."

Melissa smiled and nodded before she frowned a little. "I dunno where she's got to. She's been gone a while."

Kono looked to her before she then quickly rushed off down to the bathroom. Going in she saw Sam's bag on the floor but no sign of Sam. Spotting blood on the corner of the sink her heart sunk. "No…" She whispered to herself before she then quickly headed back to Steve and the other members of the team. Rushing into Steve's cubicle she looked to them. "We have a problem."

Steve frowned and looked to her as he put his shirt on. They managed to get the bullet out without having to surgery and he had been bandaged up properly and had his eye stitched. "What's wrong? Where's Sam?" He asked sitting up and looking to Kono.

"I don't know. Melissa said she went to the bathroom…but then mentioned she'd been gone a while. Sam's bag was all over the floor in the bathroom when I got there…" She paused before sighing. "There's blood on the corner of one of the sinks…"

Steve's heart sunk as he heard Kono mention blood. "Block off all the exits. It's got to be that lawyer…I want him found."

"But we have no idea who he is or what he looks like…" Lou commented looking to him.

"You and Chin go and see the CCTV. See if Sam comes up on it. Kono me and you are gonna start searching. He can't of gone far without no one noticing him if Sam's hurt or putting up a struggle."

"Oh officer!" Came a nurse's voice as she spotted their badges. "I'm sorry to bother you but we need your help. A lady has just come in saying she's just seen a woman and man struggling downstairs in the car park and the woman is very distressed. She also said she looked injured. Our security is not trained to deal with situations like this, especially if it is a hostage situation…"

"That's them." Steve shook his head as he began to storm off towards the downstairs car park. He'd had a pretty shitty day so to have someone mess with his girl again? It was a step too far this time. Limping down to the car park, the guys split up and armed themselves with their guns, hiding behind cars as they made their way slowly forward towards Owen and Sam. Sam was trying to get away from him. She had a nice cut on the corner of her eye thanks to her fall.

"Stop fussing will you!" Huffed Owen as he kept dragging Sam towards his car.

"Get off me!" Sam screeched as she pulled her arm away from Owen and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Cutting his cheek as she did.

As she cut his face, Owen glared at her as he grabbed her hard and pinned her face to the car. "You'll pay for that you little bitch." He snapped.

"You're the one who'll pay Owen." She groaned with a frown. Jesus she had one hell of a headache. Having enough of Owen, Sam stomped onto his foot before she then elbowed him in the face and shoved him away from her. "You know what I've had a shit twenty four hours and I'm guessing it's down to you and your criminal friend so how about we just stop this bullshit right now?" She snapped glaring at him.

Shocked by her sudden attack on him he then looked to her. "You're a psycho!" Owen shouted wiping his bleeding nose.

"I'm a psycho? Have you looked in a mirror lately? You just tried to kidnap me! You're nothing but a complete and utter psycho."

"Tried? Oh sweetheart I'll be succeeding don't you worry about that." He told her before he slapped her so hard he knocked her to the floor pulling out a knife as he looked down to her. "Screw what Duclair wants you're nothing but a pain in my ass."

"Put the knife down!" Came Lou's booming voice but he did not show himself just yet.

Head shooting up hearing a voice he went to go and quickly stab Sam but Steve got there first and shot him several times before he fell to floor.

Getting to her feet, Sam wiped her bloody lip, looking up as Kono, Lou and Chin came out from behind the cars she relaxed back against one of the cars as she caught her breath back. "Got to admit your timing is impeccable, as always." She mumbled before she looked to them all. "Did you find him?" She whispered looking to them. She was so afraid of their answer; the tears just welled up in her eyes. She was expecting the worst.

"They found me…" Came Steve's voice as he emerged from behind one of the cars and looked to his lover, limping to move in the middle of the car park. "Or should I say….you found me."

Seeing Steve emerge from the behind the car the tears just fell as she looked to him before she ran to where he was and practically jumped on him, moving her arms and legs tightly around him, the tears just falling as she clung onto him as if her life depended on it.

Moving his arms tightly around her as she jumped on him he kissed her head before he held her tightly to him. It was a good thing she didn't weigh much! "It's okay. I'm okay." He whispered to her as he held her tightly to him, hiding his face in her neck. It might have only been a day, but it honestly felt like a lifetime since he had seen her and with all the threats against her, it was a nightmare for him.

Seeing the two finally reunited Kono smiled to herself before she then nudged Chin and Lou to follow her so the two could just have a moment together in private. The whole situation had been hard on all of them but it really did effect Sam due to both men she loved being in danger.

"I thought I lost you." She whispered to him clinging onto him more tightly. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

Kissing her head once more he looked to her, pressing his forehead to hers as he did. "I'm here…I'm not going anywhere." He promised as he looked to her. Pressing his lips to his forehead he kept his arms tightly around her, closing his eyes briefly as he just savoured the moment of having her back in his arms once more. "Come on." He whispered looking to her. "Let's get that eye stitched up then we can go and see your brother."

Reluctantly letting him go Sam moved her feet to the ground and nodded a little to him as she moved her arm around him, staying close to him. She didn't want to be away from him right now. She was exhausted. Her head hurt. And now the only thing she could think about was how she was going to tell Steve he was going to be a dad…


	12. Chapter 12

"There we go, Miss Williams. All stitched up." Smiled the nurse to Sam as she finished stitching up the cut on her eye before she left Sam and Steve alone in the cubicle.

"Thank you." Smiled Sam to the nurse before she then looked to Steve. "You look like you could do with a nap."

Steve smiled to her as he took her hand and kissed it. "I'm not the only one." He mused as he looked to her. Getting to his feet he cupped her face before he kissed her forehead before he pressed his forehead to hers. "Though I got to admit I'm seriously reconsidering about wrapping you up in bubble wrap." He mumbled leaning his head down onto hers.

Smiling a little as she looked up to him and held onto his hand gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "You can try but we both know that you won't succeed in doing that." She mused as she smiled to him once more before she sighed a little relaxing back on the bed a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking to her once more, sitting on the edge of the bed, keeping a hold of her hand in his, playing lazily with her fingers.

"Tired. Achy." She looked to him. "And a headache from hell." She pouted and looked to him. She knew she had to tell him about the baby but she didn't know how to put it into words, she knew deep down that he would be happy about it but it was just saying it out loud. She was still trying to digest it herself. Squeezing his hand she smiled to him. "Come on. Let's go see Danny."

Kissing her hand he smiled. "Okay, let's go." Getting up from the bed he held his hand out for her to take.

"Shouldn't you be in a wheelchair?" Sam asked looking to him and taking his hand, interlocking their fingers as they headed towards Danny's room. "You told me off for walking around when I first got shot..."

"Indeed I did. But my bullet didn't go all the way through; you nearly had a hole in your leg." Kissing the top of her head he looked to her. "Besides looks like you're the one who could do with a wheelchair. A ghost has seen more colour than you have." He commented with a frown. "You sure you're feeling okay?" He asked looking to her.

Sam smiled sleepily up to him. "I'll be fine I promise. You know me. Always fights through."

He smiled down to her before he then followed her into Danny's room as they arrived there. Seeing Melissa he smiled a little to her before he then looked to Danny in the bed, a frown forming instantly as he looked to him. It was so…not like Danny. "What have the doctor's said?" He asked as he looked between Sam and Melissa.

Sitting down in one of the chairs Sam looked to him a small yawn passing her lips as she did before she finally spoke. "The doctor said he has broken ribs that are showing signs of healing, collapsed lung, his internal injuries are worse than his outside injuries. He thinks that because he's showing signs of responding to people that it's a good sign. Also there shouldn't be any scar tissue…his burns should heal up but the doctor is gonna send down a dermatologist is gonna come down to look at him to confirm that." She explained to him, bringing her feet up onto the chair and moving her arms around her legs. "The doctor is quite positive even though he said he was surprised he is actually alive."

Nodding as he listened to Sam he then looked to Danny and smirked a little. "Hear that buddy? Your pretty little face shouldn't have any scars." He mused as he moved over to the chair next to Sam and looked over to his best friend. He was happy that he was showing signs of improvement. Duclair seemed adamant that Danny was left for dead in the water. He was glad he was wrong. Looking over to Melissa he smiled. "You can go home if you like for a few hours…get some sleep? We won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Oh crap!" Sighed Sam as she shot out of her chair.

"What?" Steve asked looking to her.

"I'm supposed to pick my parents up at the airport. My mom is gonna have a fit. She already called me this morning to make sure that I wasn't going to be late." She grumbled tapping her pockets for her car keys.

"Hey you're not going anywhere." He told her as he grabbed his phone that Chin had given him when he got to the hospital. They all went through phones like it was going out of fashion! "You got a head injury sit your ass down." Tapping away on his phone he then looked to her and smiled. "Lou's going to get them for you." He smiled and pulled her onto his lap as he looked to her. "You need to stay right here with me. And your brother." He told as he kissed her head and held her close to him.

Sam smiled as she lent in and kissed him. "Then I'll stay right here." She whispered before she then happily snuggled into him on top of his lap. Resting her head on his shoulder she let a yawn pass her lips as she did, she could feel her eyes getting heavier and heavier by the minute.

Moving his arms around Sam he kissed her head before he then lent his head down onto hers as he held her close to him.

"I'm gonna head off…" Mumbled Melissa as she looked to Steve. "Have a shower, get some sleep. I'll be back later."

Steve smiled and nodded to her a little. "Okay, we'll see you later on."

Melissa smiled and nodded as she headed out leaving Danny with the two love birds.

Looking down to Sam and seeing she had fallen asleep, Steve smiled to himself as he then glanced around a little. Seeing a blanket on a chair he reached over and grabbed it before he moved it around Sam and himself a little to keep them warm, they'd probably be here for the rest of the night. Looking over to Danny he then rested his head gently on Sam's as he let his own eyes fall to a close. He needed some sleep. Even if it was only for a few hours, something was better than nothing at this point. It had been a long day!  
The next time Steve became aware of what was happening around him was when he heard voices. They weren't loud but were loud enough to start to disturb him slightly. Knowing Sam was still on his lap, and she was still asleep due to the fact she hadn't moved a muscle since she nodded off he guessed it was doctors or someone like that. Opening his eyes he gently lifted his head off Sam's and looked over and smiled a little seeing Danny and Sam's parents chatting away to Danny on the bed.

Seeing Steve move in the corner of her eye, Danny's mom looked over and smiled. "Hello Steve. Sorry did we wake you?"

Looking to Clara Steve smiled and shook his head. "Course not. How was your flight?" He asked looking between the two of them.

Clara sighed. "It could have been better." She admitted before she looked to her sleeping daughter and smiled. "My beautiful baby girl." She beamed with a proud smile before she frowned a little as Sam moved a little and saw her cut eye. "Oh my…her eye…she looks like she has been in the wars…"

Looking to Clara he then looked down to Sam before back to Clara once more. "She's fine honestly. Just got in a bit of a scuffle. Your daughter certainly knows how to put up a fight that's for sure." Mused Steve looking to her before he smiled a little and looked down to a sleeping Sam before he rested his head against Sam's briefly just seeing if she had a temperature or not.

Clara chuckled as smiled looking back to her sleeping son while Eddie made his way over and plonked himself next to Steve and chuckled looking to him. "That sounds like Sam. Being the youngest, two older brothers and an older sister…scuffles were a daily occurrence when they were younger. And Sam always seemed to win. Even in school she'd always pick fights with the boys." He rolled his eyes before he then looked over to Danny once more.

"He'll get through this." Steve reassured him. "He's a strong one too. He'll pull through."

Eddie nodded and smiled a little. "I know he will. I have every faith he will. And the doctor seemed pretty confident he would too when we first arrived."

As Sam started to fidget on his lap Steve looked down to her and smiled kissing her head. "Wakey wakey." He whispered down to her. "Your mom and dad are here…" He whispered down to her.

Frowning a little she then frowned more hearing him mention her parents and rubbed her eyes a little and looked up to him before she then looked over to her mother and father and smiled a little. "Nice flight?" She asked looking between them, remaining on Steve's lap.

Clara looked to her daughter and raised an eyebrow. "Never mind nice flight young lady. You forgot to pick us up. You promised you'd be there and you weren't. We waited for over an hour and you wouldn't answer your phone. Luckily that nice policeman Lou came and got us."

Sam looked to her mother and rolled her eyes shaking her head. "Yeah in my defence I was trying not to end up dead. Sorry for the inconvenience mother." She grumbled as she climbed off Steve's lap and headed towards the door.

Shooting his wife a look Eddie then looked to Sam seeing her going out the door. "Where are you going?" Eddie asked looking to his daughter with a slight frown before he sighed and looked to Steve. "They are like chalk and sodding cheese." He mumbled to him shaking his head before looking to his daughter once more waiting for her to answer him.

"To stretch my legs." She grumbled leaving the room. She wasn't in the mood to be given the third degree over whether she picked them up or not. Heading outside of the hospital she breathed in the fresh air before she headed over to a bench and sat down, moving her arms slightly around herself. It was getting late and there was a slight nip in the air. She felt like crap and her parents wouldn't help her feel better. As she heard someone call her name she looked around before she smiled a little as Kono came and sat next to her. "Hey Kono…what you doing here?" She asked looking to her.

"Well I came to see if you and Steve wanted a break to go home and get some rest…but looks like you could do with your own hospital bed…you feeling okay?" She asked looking concerned at her.

Sam shrugged a little. "Feel crappy. Parents aren't helping." She shrugged a little tightening her arms around herself.

"Sam you look ill…have you even ate anything in the last day?" She looked to her and sighed. "Have you told Steve yet?"

"No and no…" Was Sam's reply to both of Kono's questions. "I don't know how to." She admitted as she looked to her. "I just have this image of him looking at me like a complete failure and walking away."

"You know that would never happen. He loves you. And you love him."

"I know. And the last twenty four hours have made me realised that. I know I love him…but the thought of losing him? I dunno if I would have been able to cope without him…he's my everything and I don't want to lose him."

Moving her arm around her friend to try and keep her somewhat warm, Kono looked to her. "Listen to me very carefully. You are not going to lose him. He loves you more than anything Sam. I can see it in the way he looks at you. And the way he is with you generally. You are his world and this baby? It would mean everything to him because you mean everything to him. Don't fear losing him Sam because you won't. If anything it'll make you both stronger than ever. But Sam please you got to start looking after yourself. It's not good for you and it's certainly not good for the baby."

Sam sighed a little and nodded. "Okay…but I just need a few more days…"

Kono looked to her. "No Sam…you need to tell him now. Look at you…you look awful…he's going to click that's something wrong. Tell him now…then get your skinny ass down to maternity and get yourself a scan so you know everything is okay."

Sam's eyes widened. "You think something's wrong?" She asked, panic lacing her voice.

Kono sighed shaking her head. "Course not. But you don't know how far along you are. Look…how about I go get Steve? You two talk out here? Away from everyone in the hospital?" Kono suggested looking to her.

Sam nodded. "Okay…" She whispered looking to her.

Kono smiled. "Stay here okay?" She smiled to her before she got up and headed into the hospital, heading to Danny's room she smiled to Steve and the parents. "Hey." She beamed to them all.

Steve frowned a little looking to her. "What you doing here Kono?"

"Well I've come to give you and Sam a break. Go home and get some proper sleep." She told him with a smile. "I just seen Sam outside on the benches. She wanted to talk to you…oh and I'd take that blanket or a jacket with you. She looks freezing."

Steve frowned a little and nodded as he got up; taking the blanket with him he headed outside to where Kono said she was. Seeing Sam sat on the bench and her arms wrapped around herself he sighed and quickly made his way over and moved the blanket around her. "You'll end up with a cold missy…" He mumbled as he sat down next to her. "Everything okay? Kono said you wanted to talk?" He whispered as he moved his arm around her and held her close to him to try and help her warm up a little. She looked and felt like a block of ice. "Jesus Sam you're freezing ." He sighed and moved some hair out of her face. " Maybe we should head home a few hours. Get you in a nice hot bath…get you into bed and you can have a decent night's sleep. You're not looking too good."

Sam sighed a little. She was terrified of telling him. She didn't know how to say it! She looked to him. "Steve we really need to talk…"

* * *

 _Hey guys i'm so sorry about the delay in this chapter, work has been crazy the last couple of days!_

 _Be back up and running as normal now :)_


	13. Chapter 13

"Sam…you need talk to me…what's wrong?" Steve asked looking to her getting a bit frustrated with her silence. "You're worrying me now…this isn't like you." He told her looking to her. She didn't look good and now she had something to tell him and she couldn't get the words out. A million one things went through his mind right now. Was she ending it with him? Could he not give her something she needed? Did she need more than what this relationship could offer her? All he could think about right now was the moment Catherine left him and how he felt back then about the reasons she gave him about why she was leaving him. He really didn't want to feel like that again and he loved Sam more than anything. He loved her more than he ever loved Catherine and that was something special. Shaking his head he sighed as he removed his arms from around her and looked to her and shrugged. "If you're leaving me just say it. Not point beating around the bush."

Sam couldn't find the words she needed to tell him he was going to be a dad. It was a scary thing to do! They'd only been together for less than two years…was it too soon for them? Hearing him say about her leaving him she frowned in confusion as she looked to him, turning to face him slightly. "Leaving you? Why would you think I was leaving you?" She asked looking to him.

Steve looked to her and shrugged. "Well what else am I supposed to think Sam? You wanna talk but when I get out here you don't say anything? It usually only means one thing and that's you wanting out of this relationship."

Shaking her head she sighed as she climbed and straddled his lap and pressed her forehead to his, keeping the blanket around her, she was still freezing! "I'm not leaving you silly. That's never going to happen. I love you more than anything Steve. And this last twenty four hours has really put in perspective how much I do love you. If I had lost you…I don't know if I had been able to get through the rest of my life without you. You are my everything. My whole life changed when I met you, and it changed even more when I fell in love with you." She whispered to him keeping her forehead pressed gently to his.

Moving his hands to her hips he listened to her as she spoke before he then sighed as he looked to her. "Then what's the problem? What aren't you telling me?"

"It's not a problem per say…." She paused and took a breath before she then looked to him. "We're having a baby…"

Steve looked to her. "That's what you were so afraid to tell me? You're pregnant?" He asked looking to her.

Sam nodded a little. "Yeah…I thought that…you wouldn't want me anymore. Wouldn't want us…" She admitted in a whisper refusing to look at him. She couldn't! She was too scared!

Steve shook his head as he cupped her face gently in his hands and kissed her. "Don't be so silly." He mumbled against her lips before he smothered her face in kisses and smiled. "I promised you when you had your very first pregnancy scare that when the day finally came that I would stand by you…" He looked to her and smiled. "And I still stand by that promise. I love you Sam. And I'm going to love this baby." He whispered moving his hand to her stomach. "Our baby…"

Scrunching her face up and laughing a little as he smothered her in kisses she looked to him and smiled a little. "So…you're…happy about the baby?" She asked looking to him. She had stressed so much about his reaction; she just wanted him to be happy.

"Of course I am…what made you think I wouldn't be happy about it?" Steve asked looking to her, moving his arms tightly around her as he kissed her head.

"I dunno…just thought the timing was all wrong…with the business and everything, then when you went missing and Danny got hurt…well the only thing I could think about was how was I supposed to raise this baby on my own without you. And without even telling you…" She shrugged and sighed a little as she looked to him. "I don't want you to feel trapped."

Steve shook his head as he looked down to her. "You overthink things so much. I'm okay…and I'm here for you and our baby. Nothing is ever going to change that. And I certainly don't feel trapped…if anything I thought this was kinda the next step for us anyway…starting our own family…" He smiled and gently tightened his arms around her. "When did you find out?" he asked looking down to her.

"Yesterday morning." She whispered. "I grabbed a test on the way to work…and then when you went missing…I completely forgot about it." She looked to him. "Kono knows…she seen the test in my bag. She's the one who convinced me to tell you…"

Steve frowned as he looked down to her and sighed. "You didn't want to tell me?"

"I didn't know how too…" She admitted before she looked up to him. "I was so scared…but Kono kept going on about how I don't look well and you'd soon catch on and that you needed to know. I had to bite the bullet…I thought over and over how I was going to tell you, but when it came to it I just couldn't get the words out…"

Shaking his head he looked down to her. "Never be scared to tell me anything." He told her tapping her nose. "I love you and nothing will ever, ever change that." Gently tipping her head up to look at him he stole a kiss off her before he looked to her. "But Kono has a point…you don't look well…lets go see a doctor. Make sure my babies are okay." He whispered gently running his fingers up and down her back.

Listening to him Sam smiled a little before she then nodded and smiled as she kissed him one more time before she got to her feet. "Let's go…then I want us to go home so I can have a nice hot bubble bath…"

"And a decent night's sleep." Steve told her getting up and moved his arm around her. Keeping her close to him he headed back into the hospital with her, glancing around a little he seen a doctor he smiled to him as he gave a slight wave to him. "Excuse me doctor…"

"Yes sir?" Smiled the doctor looking to them before he frowned a little to Sam. "You alright miss? You don't look too good…"

"Actually that's one of the reasons why we're here…my girlfriend's pregnant, we were just wondering if you could check everything is okay with them both? She hasn't been feeling too good…"

The doctor smiled. "Congratulations. And of course we can check. Follow me we will go and find a room and run some tests and get an ultrasound done. Do you know how far along you are?" He asked as he looked to Sam.

Sam shook her head as she stayed close to Steve. "I only found out yesterday morning…"

"Follow me." Smiled the doctor as he headed down the corridor to try and find a spare examination room.

Steve smiled down to Sam before he kissed her head and followed the doctor down the corridor. As the doctor opened a door for them he headed inside and sat on the chair that was beside the bed as Sam sat on the edge of the bed.

"Okay Miss…"

"Williams. You can just call me Sam." Sam mumbled to him as she watched him.

"Okay Sam…what we will want to do first is to get a water sample and do some bloods…" He explained as he passed her a bottle for her water sample. "I'll send them straight off so we can get the results quicker and then I'll see if there is an ultrasound machine free and we will do a quick scan to see how baby is doing okay?"

Taking the bottle Sam nodded a little as she listened to him explain what he was going to do. "Which one first?"

"If you do your water sample first because when I take your blood you might feel a bit light headed and fuzzy afterwards so you can just stay on the bed. In a lot of cases we find that women in the first trimester of their pregnancy tend to get a low iron level which may be the reason you're looking pale and not feeling too good at the moment, feeling particularly tired is normally a sign too. It's easily treated mind so no need to panic okay? The bathroom is across the corridor okay?"

Nodding Sam climbed off the bed and headed over to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later she gave the doctor the bottle before climbing back onto the bed.

Getting everything he needed while Sam was away in the bathroom, the doctor took the sample before popping it down on the trolley before smiling to Sam. "Okay Sam if you just lay back for me and relax your arm for me okay?" He told her softly. When she laid back he gently took her arm before he popped her arm for a vein before smiling to her. "You'll feel a sharp scratch okay?" He told her before he popped the needle in before he grabbed some vials to fill.

"You feel okay?" Steve asked looking to Sam as he took her other hand.

Looking to Steve, Sam smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah, don't worry so much." She smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before she looked as the doctor took the needle out and put a small bandage on the inside of her arm.

"Okay I'll send these off straight away okay and we should hear back in an hour or two." He smiled to them as he took off his gloves and popped them into the bin before picking up the samples. "Now you two are welcome to stay here and I'll go hunt down an ultrasound machine okay? I'll try not to be too long." He told them before he headed out of the room.

Nodding to the doctor Steve then looked to Sam and smiled as he kissed her hand. "Why don't you try and get some sleep?"

Sam frowned a little and shook her head. "I'm okay. I'll sleep after I've had my hotel bubble bath." She mused with a cheeky grin. "You know…you could always join me in my bubble bath?" She told him with a grin looking up to him.

Grinning to her Steve moved and sat on the bed with her before he leaned in and kissed her. "I like the sound of that." He mumbled against her lips with a grin to her. "Very much like that indeed."

Sam grinned against his lips as she moved one arm around his neck, running her fingers through his hair as she kept her lips to his, pulling his body closer to hers.

Smiling against her lips he ran his hand softly up her thigh before he smiled and pressed his forehead to hers and smiled. "I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." Sam whispered back to him with a smile softly stroking his cheek with his thumb as she sighed happily. She felt a lot more relaxed now that Steve knew about the baby but she still felt a bit unwell in general. She couldn't wait to go home and get a few hours' sleep.

As the doctor came in wheeling a machine Steve moved and sat back on the chair and smiled to the doctor. "You found one then."

The doctor smiled. "Be amazed what you can find in the hospital when you know a person's hiding spots." He mused with a smile as he plugged in the machine and set it up ready. Looking to her the doctor smiled. "Ready?"

Sam nodded a little to him as she rested back on the bed and lifted her top up over her middle. It was hard to think that there was a baby growing inside there!

The doctor smiled as he grabbed the gel. "This is a little cold." He warned her as she squirted some on her stomach before he grabbed the probe and began to move it around her stomach while he looked to the screen closely as he moved it around more before he smiled and moved the screen for them to see. "And there's your baby…" He told them with a smile.

Moving to lean up on her elbows Sam looked to the screen and she couldn't help but smile. "Wow that's so clear…" She whispered before she then looked to Steve and grinned to him. "Our baby."

Steve moved to sit on the bed and looked to the screen and smiled before he then looked to Sam and grinned as he leaned in and kissed her once more before he looked to the screen and raised an eyebrow. "The baby looks…well big…how far along is she?"

Moving the screen back the doctor took some measurements before he smiled. "From the size of the baby I'd estimate you're around sixteen to eighteen weeks…but this isn't my field of expertise you'd have to see a midwife to get your exact due date but it's around that." He explained with a smile.

Sam looked to him shocked. "I'm that far along?" Now that wasn't something she was expecting. She thought she was only a few weeks! "How come I'm not showing?" She then asked confused. If she was that far along surly she should be showing by now?

"Some women don't until much later in their pregnancy. And you are a very petite woman so that might be the reason too but from what I can see your baby is perfectly healthy but you will need to book in with a midwife and have another scan so she can give you exactly how far along you are and when you are due." He told her with a smile. "I'll print some pictures off for you." He explained before he pressed some buttons on the monitor before he removed the probe from her stomach and passed her some tissue before passing the scan pictures that had printed off to Steve before unplugging the monitor. "I'm going to chase up your bloods and then you should be able to go home." He smiled and took the monitor out with him.

Wiping her stomach and then putting her top down, Sam then looked to Steve who seemed to be looking at the scan pictures in complete and utter awe. "Someone looks proud…" She whispered with a smile to him.

"I am." He whispered backas he looked to her and smiled before he kissed her head and pulled her to him and held her close to him. "You've made me the happiest and proudest dad to be in the world right now." He whispered to her kissing her head. He couldn't believe how much love he felt this unborn baby. Their baby.


	14. Chapter 14

"Right Miss Williams." Mused the doctor as he came back in. "Your results came back and like I predicted your iron level was a little low so I've prescribed you some iron tablets to help bring them up again which you can pick up on your way out, we'll have you tested again in a week or so just to make sure that they are coming up and I'll get the midwife to come down and see you when you next come in okay? Other than that you are free to go home and have plenty of rest. The tablets may take a few days to kick in so you still might feel tired for the next few days." He told them with a smile before he then left them to it.

Hearing they could go home Sam sighed happily before she looked to Steve and smiled. "Let's get out of here."

Smiling to Sam, Steve kissed her head and smiled to her. "We will. We will go say goodbye to your parents and Danny then go home…"

Sam groaned and pouted to him. "I could do without my parents right now…"

Steve smiled kissing her pout before he looked to her. "I know. But if we don't? It's going to look a bit suspicious…we will be quick I promise."

Nodding to him Sam then climbed off the bed and smiled as she slipped the scan pictures into her back pocket and looked up to him. "Still feels so…surreal." She whispered looking to him before she looked to him. "Can we keep the baby news between us for now? Well us and Kono?" She asked looking to him. "I'm not ready to tell everyone…and with Danny still being ill…it's not the right time to tell them. You understand that right?" She questioned to him.

Steve looked to her and smiled. "I know. But it's also the best feeling in the world. Can't believe I'm going to be a dad." He admitted moving his arm around her as he held her close before he smiled and nodded. "Of course I do. It's our secret, until you are ready to tell them." He whispered down to her as he kissed her head as they headed back to Danny's room, picking up Sam's iron tablets as they passed the pharmacy. Going into Danny's room Steve smiled to Kono before smiling over to Clara and Eddie. "Hey how's it going in here?"

Seeing them come in Kono smiled looking up from a magazine that she was reading. "Good. The dermatologist said that there will be no scar tissue let on Danny's face. He should make a full recovery and they scanned his lung again. They're going to be taking him off the machine tomorrow afternoon." Kono explained looking to the couple.

Sam's face lit up. "Really?" She smiled to herself and looked over to her brother before she then lent into Steve more.

"That's amazing news." Smiled Steve looking Danny then to the three of them. "Look we're gonna head home. Sam's iron level is a bit low so we're going to get some rest. We'll be back in the morning."

Clara looked to her and frowned a little to her daughter. "Your iron level? Baby girl you need to look after yourself."

"So I've been told." Came Sam's grumbled reply to her mother. They really were chalk and cheese. Going over to her brother she kissed his head. "See you tomorrow big bro." She whispered to him before she smiled and gave a slight nod to Kono; indicating that she had told Steve about the baby, before she looked to her parents blankly. "I shall see you tomorrow when we get here." She simply told them before she headed over to Steve and moved her arm around his waist and snuggled into his side.

Eddie looked to his daughter. "See you in the morning, Sam. Steve." He acknowledge looking to him.

Moving his arm around Sam, Steve kissed her head before he then held her close to him as he gave everyone a slight wave as they headed out. Looking down to Sam he gave a slight chuckle. "What is it with you and your mom? There's a bit of tension there between the pair of you, even some with your dad. "

Sam sighed. "She just gets on my nerves." She grumbled with a shrug before she then looked up to him. "I've never been good enough in her eyes. Everything I've achieved, Danny's done it better or Stella done it better…" She shrugged. "Hell even at one point Matty done better. I worked so hard for my career Steve, and she doesn't even acknowledge that. Stella doesn't even do anything like me and Danny. She works part time in a grocery store while she tries and keeps Eric out of trouble…yet that is better than me being a lawyer." She rolled her eyes and shook her head looking up to him. "I don't expect too much off her now…my dad is a bit more understanding but he's all about Danny. So proud of Danny. Why couldn't Matt be more like Danny. He wouldn't be dead if he was more like Danny." She shrugged looking up to him and smiling to him. "You are the only person I need in my life. You and our baby." She whispered to him.

Listening to her carefully he frowned a little. Now he could see why she was so distant from her parents. They never talked about them much, mainly because when he bought them up she would change the subject. Now he knew why. As she said, all she needed was him and the baby. Steve smiled and kissed her head before he headed over to his truck and climbed into the driver's side.

"You sure you're okay to drive?" Sam asked climbing into the passenger's side and closing the door behind her.

"Of course I am." Steve reassured her as he started up the engine and headed back to the house a small yawn passing his lips as he did.

"Think you need sleep as much as I do." Mused Sam as she looked over to him seeing him yawn.

Steve smiled hearing her and glanced to her once more as he moved his hand to hers resting in her lap and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Maybe so. But we are gonna have a nice long bath, order some nice grub and pig out in bed. Think I need to put you on bed rest for the next couple days."

Sam smiled as she looked to him. "Now that sounds like a plan to me. A very good plan in fact." She mused before she frowned. "Though there is no way that you'll be putting me on bed rest. You know that won't be happening." She chimed as she then looked up to the house as Steve pulled up outside and looked to him. "I'll go and run the bath. You do food." She told him poking her tongue out to him playfully before she then headed out of the truck and into the house and straight upstairs a small yawn passing her lips as she did. Going into the bathroom Sam popped the plug into the bathtub before she ran the hot water and poured some bubbles in before she then potted around the bedroom as it ran. Looking into the mirror at her stitched eye she sighed a little before she then began to strip off, leaving her in just her underwear.

"Okay you, food has been ordered and on its…" Began Steve before he stopped and frowned at Sam. Well frowned at her body. "Holy shit Sam…" He whispered as he made his way over to her, throwing his phone on the bed he looked at her bruised body, his hands hovering over her marks. She was covered. He was scared to actually touch her without causing her to end up with more bruises! "What the hell…" He began lost for words at how purple some of the bruises were. "How did you get these? From today?" He questioned looking to her.

Looking to him she smiled and took his hands in hers and kissed them. "I'm fine. I promise."

"You don't look fine…you're covered…your back, your arms…" He sighed and pulled her to him and moved his arms around her gently. "I'm wrapping you in bubble wrap I don't care what you say." He grumbled to her keeping her close to him, resting his head down on hers.

Sam smiled and hid her face in his chest before she then looked up to him. "I'm fine honestly. Just a few bumps…it's what happens when I tend to fight back when psycho's want to kidnap me. I love how protective you are though. One of the many, many reasons why I love you so much." She mused resting her chin on his chest as she moved her arms around him, grabbing his t-shirt by the bottom before slowly moving it up his body a small smirk lingering on her lips. "You won't need this…" She whispered, hovering her lips to his before she quickly removed his t-shirt and threw it aside before running her hands up his chest before down again and looping her finger around the waistband of his jeans and began to walk backwards towards the bathroom smirking up to him. "And you certainly won't need these…" She whispered as she captured his lips as her hands worked on undoing his jeans.

Watching her he couldn't help but smirk, happily letting her take his shirt off and lead him to the bathroom before he then moved his arm around her and held her close to him as he grinned against her lips as he held her close to him his hands gently resting on her cheek before he pulled away slightly, pressing his forehead lightly to hers and looked down to the bath and smiled to her. "Think the bath is ready." He whispered to her a smile on his lips as he did before smirking to her hands as he did before looking to her once more. "Plenty of time for that when I get you into that bed after this bath…" He whispered kissing her one more time before he went to the bath and quickly turned it off before the bath overflowed all over the floor.

Poking her tongue out to him Sam then happily stripped off her underwear before she climbed into the bath, letting her sore body immerse in the hot water that surrounded her.

Taking off his jeans and boxers, Steve climbed in the bath, moving behind Sam as he moved his legs either side of her and pulled her back against his chest and kissed her head. "You sure you're okay?" He whispered to her.

"I'm fine babe honestly. If I wasn't I'd tell you, you know that." Relaxing back onto his chest Sam sighed happily as she tilted her head up slightly and smiled kissing his chin. "I love you." She whispered to him, closing her eyes a little as she happily relaxed in his arms, the water and the bubbles surrounding their bodies. She loved it when they did stuff like this together, really did make their relationship that much stronger, their bond was truly unbreakable.

"I love you too." Steve whispered back to her kissing her head as he smiled to himself before he looked down to her stomach. It was surprising how far along she was, yet wasn't showing. Moving his hands to her stomach he smiled. "Still can't believe it…"

Sam smiled. "Me either." She whispered before she moved her hands on top of his and smiled. "There was me thinking that I was just stressed out from trying to get the company up and running on time…and yet there was a baby growing inside me." She mumbled looking to her stomach.

"But you've been on the pill since we got together nearly two years ago…"

Sam nodded. "The pill doesn't work if you've been sick…"

"Sick? When were you sick?" Steve asked looking to her curiously. He didn't remember her being ill.

Sam laughed and looked up to him. "Dare I re tell what happened on Danny and Melissa's anniversary? About four months ago?" She mused running her fingers up and down his thighs.

Steve groaned hanging his head a little. "Oh god…that night…we got so drunk…"

Sam nodded and laughed. "So drunk I threw up on the way home… then threw most of that night and in the morning…how we even found time to have sex that night was a miracle." Tilting her head up again she smiled and have his hands a gentle squeeze as they stayed rested on her bump. "Our miracle baby."

Pouting at the memory Steve then laughed before he smiled down to her and stole a kiss off her and rubbed her stomach a little with a smile resting on his lips. "It certainly is." Right now he couldn't help but smile. He truly was happy. Despite the last twenty four hours his job was great. He had a beautiful girlfriend who he loved more than anything and now he had a baby on the way? Could things get any more perfect for him right now? Sighing happily he just rested his hands on Sam's stomach as he they relaxed in the bath together, the hot water just surrounding them and keeping them warm. He really did feel like the luckiest guy in the world right now.


	15. Chapter 15

At the sound of his phone going off, Steve groaned as he quickly rolled onto his back and grabbed it and answered not wanting to wake up Sam who was sound asleep next to him in one of his shirts. She always loved wearing his shirts! "McGarrett…" he grumbled with a small yawn passing his lips as he pressed the phone to his ear. "Hey Chin…" He mumbled tiredly as he rubbed his eyes a little before he then nodded to himself a little as he listened to Chin speaking. "Okay, well they're taking Danny off the life support machine today so just tell HPD that Five-O is shut until further notice. Duke will understand and he'll happily help out. I want us all there when Danny's taken off the machine, especially if it means he might possibly wake up. His family might be there but we're ohana too." He explained before he smiled to himself. "She's good." Looking over to Sam beside him he smiled to himself once more. "She's still sleeping." He chuckled. "I'll see you at the hospital. Bye Chin." Hanging up the phone he put it back on the bedside table before he turned and snuggled back into Sam, kissing her shoulder he moved his hand to her stomach and gave it a gentle stroke, a small smile resting on his lips. He didn't want to wake her up just yet. And she did need her rest. Kissing her shoulder one more time he then gently got out of the bed and slipped a t-shirt before he quietly made his way downstairs, pouring himself a cup of coffee he took a small sip before he then made some breakfast for Sam and himself. Putting some bacon in a frying pan he grabbed the bread from the cupboard and the butter from the fridge and began to butter the bread ready. Making Sam a cup of tea he then waited for the bacon to cook before he popped it onto the bread and made up the sandwiches and popped it on a plate for her. Squeezing a bit of tomato ketchup on the side of the plate he grabbed her cup of tea along with her iron tablets before he quietly headed back upstairs to the bedroom. Seeing Sam still asleep, Steve smiled to himself as he popped the food and her tea on her bedside table before he gently moved back on the bed and moved some hair out of her face and kissed her head. "Rise and shine sleepy head." He whispered as he gently stroked her arm.

Sam slept like a baby all night. She stayed happily cuddled into her man, a content smile on her lips most of the night. She didn't even flinch when Steve got out of the bed. As he kissed her head and stroked her arm her eyes slowly fluttered open as she looked up to him and smiled a little. "Morning." She whispered to him before she scrunched her nose a little at the familiar smell that filled the room. "Bacon sandwich?" She asked with a smile to him.

"Morning." He smiled to her before he then chuckled and nodded. "Yes. Your favourite. Just a bit of ketchup on the side. Just the way you like it. Your tablets are there too. You got to remember to take them."

Sam smiled to him as she pulled him down by his t-shirt and captured his lips with hers and smiled. "You're the best." She whispered against his lips.

"I know." He beamed with a cheeky grin before he then looked to her. "Now…you get those sandwiches and tablets down you while I have a quick shower okay?" Kissing her head he then grabbed one of the sandwiches for himself before he then took a bite out of it and quickly finished it off before he went into the bathroom for a shower.

Smiling to herself as she watched him, Sam then happily grabbed the plate off the side before she then began to eat her sandwich. Sipping her cup of tea now and again she polished off her sandwiches and took her tablets just in time for Steve to come out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Someone was hungry." Chuckled Steve as he ruffled his wet hair with a hand towel and looked over to her.

Sam looked to him and nodded slightly taking another sip of her tea. "Well apart from the feast you ordered us last night that's the first thing I've really eaten since you went missing." She admitted as she looked to him.

Sighing he moved over to the bed and sat down by her and moved his hand to her cheek. "That nightmare is over now. You won't ever have to worry about anything like that happening again. I promise."

Sam raised an eyebrow looking to him. "You can't promise that you're never going to get kidnapped again, Steve." She told him taking another sip of her tea.

He nodded a little looking to her. "I know…but I can try and be in situations where me being kidnapped is somewhat avoided." Taking her hand he smiled and kissed it. "I love you. All I want for you and the baby to be safe and happy."

Sam smiled as she put her cup down on the side before she moved up onto her knees and kissed him. "I love you too." She whispered with a smile rubbing her nose gently against his before giving him a quick peck again. "Now mister. I'm going to have a shower and then we will go and see my brother."

"Roger that." Laughed Steve as he got up from the bed and headed over to his draws to find some clothes to wear.

Getting up from the bed Sam went into the bathroom and climbed into the shower. She felt so much better compared to yesterday. Getting into the shower she let the hot water flow over her body as she freshened up before she then looked down to her stomach and raised an eyebrow. She had a bump! Wasn't much of one but considering she normally had a flat stomach; she had definitely grown a little overnight. "Hey Steve, come here!" Sam called with a smile as she climbed out of the shower, drying herself off before slipping on clean underwear, tying her hair back in a messy bun.

Hearing Sam call him Steve slipped a shirt on before he then headed into the bathroom, doing up the buttons as he did. "Everything okay?" He asked looking to her.

Turning to face him she grinned pointing to her stomach, her toothbrush hanging from her mouth. "Look!"

Steve looked at her slightly shocked. "Holy shit where did that come from?" He asked with a chuckle before he then smiled and moved his hand to her little bump. "I think that's the cutest bump ever."

Grinning to him she popped her toothbrush back in its holder before she happily kissed him before she then headed into the bedroom to get dressed. Slipping on a pair of jeans she then grabbed a top that wasn't so fitted to her figure. She didn't want anyone noticing she was pregnant just yet. It was too soon. Slipping on a pair of sandals she applied her make up before looking over to Steve. "All set?"

Nodding to her he smiled slipping his phone into his pocket. "I am." Putting his boots on he then made his way downstairs grabbing the keys for his truck before heading out, Sam following behind him. Getting into the truck he looked over to Sam as she got into the passenger side. "Ready?" He asked putting the key into the ignition.

As she got in, she put her belt on and nodded. "I am, let's go. I've given Rachel a text. Told her that they're taking Danny off the machine. I know it's not nice to see him like that but Grace is Danny's daughter. He's her prime carer. She should be there if he's going to wake up. He'd want her there when he wakes up." She mumbled to him with a slight smile before she then glanced out the window slightly.

"You don't have to explain to me." He whispered with a smile to her. "I know Grace wants to be there and like you said. Danny would want her there. Her little face should be the first thing he sees." He smiled to her before he carried on driving. As she stayed silent he then looked to her a little before looking to the road once more. "What you thinking about?" Steve asked glancing to her as he drove them to the hospital.

"A lot." Laughed Sam as she shrugged a little keeping her eyes locked on the window. "About the baby. About Danny." She shrugged once more. "So much going on at the moment it's hard to take it all in. I mean, Danny was on death's door and now he might be waking up…I was launching my new business and now I'm pregnant. You disappeared and I never thought I'd see you again." She rubbed her forehead a little and looked to him. "It's a lot to happen in such a short space of time."

Moving his hand to her knee he gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled to her. "It is a lot to take in. But we can take each one a day at a time. Don't over think everything. You'll exhaust yourself even more if you overthink." He explained softly to her.  
Pulling up in the car park he then cut the engine before he then looked to Sam, getting out of the truck he headed round to her side and opened the door and looked to her leaning on the truck. "And we'll do this together." He promised to her before he leant in and kissed her.

Listening to him she nodded before she smiled against his lips as he kissed her gently resting her hand on his cheek. Pulling away slightly she smiled stroking his cheek with her thumb. "You really are the best." She whispered before kissing him again.

Steve smiled before he then pulled away and grinned down to her. "I know." He beamed with a smile to her before he then took her hands. "Come on. Let's go." He smiled to himself as he gently pulled her out of the car and quickly moved his arms around her and hugged her and smiled.

Moving her arms around him Sam smiled to herself before she smiled and looked up to him resting her chin on his chest. "You know, soon we won't be able to hug like this."

Steve frowned a little looking to her. "Why not?" He asked curiously to her.

Sam laughed looking up to him. "Cause they're going to be a rather big baby bump in the way."

Steve smiled and moved his hand to her little bump. "Maybe true. But that'll never stop me having my hands all over you." He mused as he kissed her nose before he then shut the door before interlocking their fingers. "Let's go get that brother of yours to wake up." He mused with a smile to her.

Sam nodded. "Yes. Let's go get that lazy bones up." Smiling to him she happily headed into the hospital to her brother's room. Seeing her parents sat on the chair talking away between themselves she rolled her eyes a little. "Morning." She mumbled to them.

"Morning baby girl. Morning Steve." Smiled Clara. "Are you feeling better after a good night's sleep?" She asked her daughter looking to her.

"A little." Sam replied before she let Steve's hand go and headed over to her brother's bedside and smiled sitting on the edge of the bed and taking his hand in hers. "Good morning trouble." She whispered with a smile. "So…word has it you're coming off that machine today. And I'm hoping you're going to wake up cause you have one little girl who is dying to see you and I'm sure that Charlie would love to see you too. Naturally that bitch doesn't want her to see you like this. Not that I can blame her. You look like shit but she's going to bring Grace in soon. Ready for when you wake up." She told him as she played lazily with his fingers. "And frankly…" She whispered looking to him. "If you leave me any longer with those two over there I'm going to go bloody crazy." She grumbled before she sighed a little looking to him. "To think we almost lost you…" She mumbled mainly to herself.

Watching Sam with Danny Steve couldn't help but smile. Their relationship really had grown over the last couple of months.  
As Chin, Lou, Kono and Melissa appeared by his side he smiled to them before looking to Chin. "You clear everything with Duke?" He asked looking to him before watching as Melissa went over to Danny's bedside too.

Chin nodded. "Yeah. He said to take as long as we need. They'll do what they can until everything is sorted with Danny. He gave me a heads up too. Duclair will be going on death's row. With Danny making progress he might not get a murder charge but kidnapping and attempted murder of a police officer along with escaping a high security prison…it's enough for them."

Steve nodded a little before looking as Danny's doctor came in.

"Wow full house." Chuckled the doctor looking to everyone before he made his way over to Danny's bed and got his chart and looked through his notes. "Okay so everything looks pretty good…" He commented before looking to them all. "Let's get him off this machine. I'll go and get some nurses and we will take him off, though you all will have to wait outside while we take him off. It's not the nicest thing to watch and we can't guarantee it'll work. If it doesn't, he will have to go straight back on. I'll be back in a few moments" He smiled to them before he then headed back out of the room.

. "Aunt Sammy!" Came Grace's voice as she ran in the room and over to her aunt.

"Hey kiddo." Smiled Sam as she embraced her niece and kissed her head, looking over to Rachel stood in the doorway before looking down to her once more and smiled. "How you doing?"

Looking to her aunt Grace frowned. "What happened to your eye?" She asked looking to her.

Sam smiled and moved some hair behind her niece's ear. "Silly me had a bump. But I'm okay." She promised with a smile to her. "So the doctor said they're going to take your dad off the machine today, but we have to go outside while they do it. How about we go down to the canteen and get you a hot chocolate?"

Grace grinned and nodded to her. "Yes please."

Sam smiled. "Okay…well how about you go and see Grandma and Grandpa while I go and have a quick word with your mum?"

Grace nodded and happily went over to her grandparents while Sam got up from the bed and headed out to speak to Rachel. Giving Steve's arm a gentle squeeze as she passed him she then went out into the hallway to Rachel. "Where's Charlie?" Was Sam's first question to her as she looked to her, folding her arms across her chest.

"I took him to school. I want to try and keep things as normal as possible for him. He doesn't understand what's going on." Rachel explained looking to her.

Sam nodded a little to her. "Well I can drop Grace off later or she can stay with me tonight if she wants."

Rachel nodded a little. "Sure it's up to Grace what she wants to do." She looked to her. "I have to go to work, but will you let me know how things with Danny goes?" She asked her. "I know we don't see eye to eye but I do care about him."

Sam looked to her and nodded. "I'll let you know." She told her before she then headed back into the room. "You ready kiddo?" Sam called over to Grace.

As Grace ran over she smiled and took her aunt's hand as the two headed down to the canteen while everyone else slowly made their way out of the room so the doctor and nurses could take Danny off the machine. "You okay kiddo?" Sam asked looking down to her. "I know it hasn't been easy since your dad's been in hospital."

Grace nodded. "I'm okay." She told her with a smile. "I just miss Danno."

Moving her arm around her she kissed her head. "I know. I do too." She told her before she then ordered some drinks for everyone. Passing Grace her hot chocolate first and smiled. "Wanna know a secret?" She asked looking to her taking a sip of her drink as the guy behind the counter got the other drinks ready.

Grace smiled and nodded. "Is it a big secret?"

Sam nodded. "It is. A very big secret that you're not allowed to tell anyone. Only me, you, Uncle Steve and Kono know about this okay?"

Grace grinned and nodded. "I promise I won't tell anyone." She beamed. Grace loved to have secrets with Sam. They've had some through the years and Sam knew she could trust Grace. "What is it?" She asked looking to her.

Sam smiled watching the guy behind the counter briefly before she then looked to her niece. "Well…me and Uncle Steve…we're going to have a baby." She whispered with a smile to her.

Grace's face lit up. "Really?" She grinned to her before she hugged her aunt tightly. "That's the best news ever!"

Sam smiled and moved her arms around her niece and kissed her and smiled down to her. "Glad you think so. Remember it's our secret for now." She told her with a smile. She knew Grace would be over the moon. She thought she deserved some good news.  
As the drinks were finished, Sam picked up one of the cup holders while Grace picked up the other one as they headed back to Danny's room. Seeing everyone outside she smiled down to Grace. "Remember. Our secret." She whispered to her.

Grace smiled and nodded to her. She loved this secret! Following her aunt over to the others she popped down the cup holder next to her grandparents before she moved and climbed onto her grandfather's lap and looked to the door of her father's room. "Will they be finished soon?" She asked looking to her grandfather.

Eddie looked to his granddaughter and smiled. "Hopefully. They just got to make sure that he is okay." Smiling to her he then looked to his daughter. "You didn't have to get us all a drink Sam. That must have cost you a fortune. Shouldn't waste your money."

Looking to her father Sam just rolled her eyes. "I'm not wasting my money. We don't know how long we have to wait so I'm simply making sure that everyone is hydrated." She told him trying not to snap at him. "Next time you can pay." She simply told him taking a sip of her drink of her drink and standing next to Steve and the rest of the Five-O gang, passing them their drinks. "Have they been in there long?"

"They went in not long after you left with Grace." He whispered down to her.

Sam nodded a little to him before she took a sip of her drink. As the doctor came out she looked to him as she made her way over. "How is he?" She asked looking to him.

"Sorry we took so long." The doctor told them before he then looked to Sam and smiled at her questioned to him. "See for yourself." Stepping aside he revealed Danny sat up a little in the bed and awake. "Try not to wear him out too much." He whispered to her.

Sam smiled to herself before she looked to Grace. "Come here kiddo."

Jumping down from her grandfather's lap, Grace went over to her aunt and looked inside the room. Seeing her dad awake she grinned as she ran over to him. "Danno!" She beamed with a smile as she embraced her father gently.

Sam smiled to herself as she watched her niece and brother before she looked to Steve and grinned to him as she then headed over to her brother and looked to him. "Always got to make a scene haven't you." She mused looking to him standing next to Grace.

Danny offered her a weak, tired smile. "Makes a change. That's normally your job Miss Dramatic." He whispered with a playful smile to her as he kept his arms tightly around his daughter.

Sam smiled as she stayed next to his bedside as everyone slowly made their way in. Their parents, Melissa and Steve and then the rest of the gang all moving around his bedside to see him. After a terrifying forty eight hours it looked like her brother was out of the woods. He'd make a full recovery. It felt like they were going back to normal. All they had to do now was tell her family she was having a baby, but that could wait a couple of days providing her stomach didn't grow even more! Seeing her brother awake and just embracing his daughter really was the best thing she could of hoped for today. She didn't think he'd wake up, but that certainly proved one thing. Danny Williams was a fighter.

* * *

 _so i'm hoping to finish the story during the next chapter :)_

 _got to admit i love writing these Steve/Sam stories so there WILL be a final story to this installment which i'm already playing around with some ideas to which i hope you will all love._

 _thank you for all your reviews and support :)_

 _K x_


	16. Chapter 16

"I don't think we can keep this baby a secret any longer Steve." Sighed Sam from the bathroom as she got out of the shower. It had been just over a week since Danny had woken up from his coma and they were really waiting for the right time to tell Danny and her parents. They had already told the Five-O gang who were more than happy for them and of course already Kono knew and she was helping best she could along with Grace who was more than happy to stay with her aunt and uncle and talk about the baby.

"Why do you say that?" Steve called from the bedroom. Grace has roped him into painting her toe nails so he was concentrating hard on painting her toe nails and not getting nail polish everywhere, not even Sam had asked him to do this so it was new to him!

"Because I think I'm growing by the hour." She grumbled coming out of the bathroom in a pair of denim shorts and her bra revealing her ever growing baby bump. "None of my tops are going to hide this…not to mention I now think I have boobs like one of those Kardashians. Don't even know what to do with them they're that big now." She mumbled looking at herself in the full length mirror before she looked to the two on the bed and laughed a little looking to him moving her hands to her hips. "New job?" She asked her boyfriend looking to him.

Steve shot her a playful glare before he looked to her. "Well we knew we were going to tell them soon babe…just might have to be sooner than originally planned. Just put one of my shirts on for now. Should hide it enough till we tell everyone." He smiled to her. "And your boobs look fine too. Don't worry so much."

"I think it looks cute." Beamed Grace looking to her aunt. "Cute baby bump. Are you going to find out what you are having?" She asked looking to her.

Sam shook her head and smiled to her. "Nope. Like the pregnancy we are going to keep it a surprise." She chuckled as she grabbed one of her vests and popped it on before she grabbed one of Steve's shirts and slipped it on, doing the buttons up so it hid her bump before looking to Grace and Steve. "How do I look?"

Looking up from Grace's toes he looked to her and smiled. "Glowing."

Grace smiled and nodded in agreement with her uncle. "Do you think they'll let Danno come home today?" She asked looking to them.

Steve looked to her. "Hopefully. But he's got to be all better before he does, especially if he's looking after you."

"I can look after Danno. And Melissa. She'll be there." Grace replied.

Steve smiled. "I know Gracie but legally he's got to be able to look after you for him to able to come home. He's your parent not Melissa." He smiled to her before looking to her toes making sure he hadn't missed any parts. "There. All finished." He told her as he screwed the top back on the nail polish and putting it on the side.

"Thank you Uncle Steve." Smiled Grace as she wiggled her toes before grinning up to her Aunt. "He did a good job." She told her proudly with a grin.

Sam smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Now. Have you eaten all your breakfast?"

Grace nodded. "Yep."

"Good. Now finish getting ready and we will go and see your dad okay?"

"Okay!" Beamed Grace as she got up and wobbled towards the bedroom she was staying in, trying not to smudge her newly painted toe nails.

Sam laughed and shook her head before she made her way over to Steve and stood in front of him tapping his nose gently, her hands then moving to rest on his shoulders. "Have to get you to paint my toes." She mused with a cheeky grin. "Cause I won't be able to reach them soon." She laughed shaking her head.

Steve smiled and rested his hands on her hips and rested his head gently on her bump and smiled to himself as he did. "I'd do anything for you, you know that." He whispered with a smile to her.

Sam smiled as she moved and sat on his lap as she cupped his face and kissed him. "You are one of a kind Steven McGarrett." She whispered pressing her forehead to his.

"So are you Samantha Williams." He whispered back with a smile keeping his arms around her.

"You know…" Began Sam as she looked to him, hovering her lips to his. "If Danny's not allowed home still I could ask my parents if they could have Grace for the night. Then we could have a romantic evening…we haven't had one in a while…"

At her idea he smiled and nodded. He was going to suggest something like that anyway but he was happy she bought it up! He wanted a real special evening for the two of them. "That sounds like a pretty good idea to me." He whispered against her lips with a smile to her. "Night of the two of us is just what we need. Seeing as we won't have many left, especially when the little one arrives."

Sam looked to him. "Consider it done." She smiled and nodded. "I know but we do have to remember to make time for us when the baby does come. I'm sure that Grace and everyone else would be very eager to babysit." She smiled running her fingers through his hair and kissing him once more. "We are surrounded by so many supportive people and I'm sure that when Danny and my parents find out they will be equally as supportive as the others." Kissing his head she smiled. "Let's go. I know Grace can't wait to see Danny." Getting off his lap she slipped on her flip flops and grabbed her phone off the side. "Come on Grace! We will do a doughnut run before we go to the hospital." She called as she headed downstairs.

Smiling to himself Steve then grabbed his phone and quickly text Chin before he then slipped his phone into his pocket and followed Sam down the stairs. As Sam mentioned doughnuts Steve laughed. "Doughnuts? You're trying to make your brother fat aren't you?" He mused as he looked to her picking up the keys to his truck off the coffee table.

Sam laughed looking to Steve. "No course not. But come on, hospital food is awful. Least we can do is give him something decent to eat."

"And you pick doughnuts?"

"He loves doughnuts." Sam countered looking to him before looking to the stairs. "Gracie you better move your little butt now missy."

"I'm ready." Smiled Grace as she came downstairs. "And doughnuts sound good to me." Smiling to her aunt she then headed out to Steve's truck.

Smiling to her niece, Sam then looked to Steve and smiled as she moved her arms around him and just happily stayed in his arms for a few minutes. "I love you so much." She whispered resting her head on his chest.

Steve smiled down to her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too." He whispered back to her. "Now come on. Your brother is waiting on doughnuts."

Smiling, Sam nodded as she headed out to the truck, getting into the truck she looked to her niece. "All set kiddo?"

"Yep." She chimed to her aunt before looking to her Uncle Steve as he got in the car. "You going to do that thing again?" She asked with a grin to him.

Steve's eyes widened hearing her and he shook his head. "No…"

Sam frowned and looked to him. "What thing?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Steve quickly piped up looking to his girlfriend. "Nothing that would interest you." He chimed looking to her as started the engine and headed towards the doughnut shop. "Gracie you are sworn to secrecy."

Grace giggled and shook her head.

Sam frowned. "You know I'll get it out of you eventually."

"No you won't. It's between me and Grace only." He told her sticking his tongue out to her playfully before he pulled up outside the doughnut shop and looked to Sam. "Mixture? Or plain?" He asked looking to her.

"Hmm better get a mixture. Just in case." She smiled to him and watched him get out of the car before she turned and looked to Grace. "What thing?" She asked looking to her.

Grace looked to her. "I'm sworn to secrecy Aunt Sammy. Sorry."

Sam frowned a little at her before she turned back and looked out the window once more as she waited for Steve to come back. As he came back with a box of doughnuts she rested them on her lap and looked down to them. "Wow…I could easily eat them all…"

Steve laughed as he looked to her. "Well don't. Danny wouldn't be impressed and neither would I. I've already picked what one I want."

Sam smirked and looked to him. "Oh yeah? Which one is that then?"

Steve smirked back to her as he headed in the direction of the hospital. "Not telling you because you'll eat it."

Sam pouted. "Spoil sport."

Steve laughed and shook his head as he pulled into the hospital car park. Cutting the engine he took the box off Sam and got out of the car, closing the door behind him. Glancing around the car park he frowned a little. "Seems quiet." He mumbled mainly to himself.

Sam laughed a little looking to him as she heard him getting out of the car. "Yes because hospitals have visiting times. We happen to be here during one of them." She chimed cheekily to him as she shut the door after her and then looked down to her niece at her side before heading into the hospital. "Hey kiddo. How would you feel about staying with grandma and grandpa tonight?" She asked looking to her.

Grace looked up to her and shrugged a little. "I dunno. I guess I'd be okay with that. Where are you going?" She asked looking to her.

"Well Uncle Steve is going to take me out. And I don't want you in the house on your own cause I don't know how long we will be. Hopefully your dad will be able to come home today, but just in case he's not, it be a grandma and grandpa job."

"They're staying at daddy's place anyway though right?" She asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes but we don't tell your dad that okay? As far as he knows they're in a hotel." She chuckled and kissed her head as they headed inside. As they headed into Danny's room, Sam smiled over to her brother. "Hey you, how you feeling?" She asked looking to him, sitting on the edge of his bed while Grace went around the other side of the bed and climbed on with him.

Moving his arm around his daughter Danny kissed her head before looking to his sister and smiling. "Good. Bit tired. Got to have another chest x-ray to have a look at my lung." Looking up as Steve came in with the doughnuts he smiled. "For me? Buddy you shouldn't have." He beamed.

Steve laughed. "Well I wasn't going too…but your sister insisted we do." He told him popping the doughnuts on the table where his water and other stuff were kept.

"He's already claimed a doughnut." Laughed Sam shaking her head before she looked to him. "No mom and dad?" She asked looking to him.

Danny shook his head. "No. And I'm glad. They drove me crazy last night." He grumbled as he kept his arms tight around Grace. "You being good for your Aunt Sam?"

Grace nodded. "I am." She promised with a smile to him.

Danny smiled before he then looked to his sister and frowned at her a little at the face she was pulling. "You okay? You look like you're in pain…or seriously constipated…" He mumbled looking to her.

Sam looked to him and sighed before looking to Steve.

"It's up to you if you wanna tell him…" Steve told her as he moved and rubbed her back a little.

"Tell me what?" Danny asked with a frown. "What's going on?" He asked looking between them.

Sam looked to him. "Okay…but mom and dad don't know so you're not allowed to say anything to them. Promise me Danny."

"I promise…what's going on? You're scaring me…"

Sam looked to him and smiled a little. "You're going to be an uncle." She told him before she stood up and moved her hands on her bump a little. "And baby is currently resting on a nerve and it hurts like shit…" She mumbled looking to him as she tried to get the baby to move off the area that was causing problems.

Danny looked to his sister before he then looked to Steve then back to Sam. "Wow…I'm going to admit I wasn't expecting that….but congratulations." He smiled before frowning to his sister. "Why haven't you told mom and dad?"

"Mom's treating me like a two year old and getting on my last nerve. And I haven't known that long either." She mumbled before looking to Steve as his phone went off.

Smiling to Danny as he congratulated them he then grabbed his phone as it went off and looked down to the text message before quickly replying then looking to them. "I have to go and see Chin. I won't be long I promise."

"Everything okay?" Sam asked looking to him.

"Yes. Everything is fine. You two stay here with Danny and I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Something has come up and they need me." He told them before he looked to Sam and pointed to her playfully. "Top left doughnut is mine." He told her before he then quickly left the three in the room.

Sam laughed and shook her head before she looked to her brother and smiled. "Any news on when you'll be coming home?"

"If my x-ray comes back clear then hopefully today. They'll give me pain killers to help my ribs and creams for my sores." He explained with a smile. "I just wanna get home and be with my daughter." He smiled to Grace before he then looked to Sam. "Have you seen Charlie?"

Sam shook her head. "Not so much. I picked him up from school the other day but I had strict instructions to take him to her majesty." She rolled her eyes and looked to him. "She'll come and see you when you're home with Charlie. She's trying to keep him away from hospitals. Melissa will be here too today. She had some stuff to sort but she said she will be here today."

"How's the firm going?" He asked looking to her.

Sam smiled. "Long story, off to a bumpy start but we are getting there. Melissa has been a great help." She smiled to him.

"I'm glad. What will you do when the baby gets here?"

"I have no idea yet." She admitted looking to him with a slight shrug before she smiled. "We'll figure it out. Got a couple of months before baby is due."

"When did you find out?"

"The morning you and Steve got attacked. I just thought I was stressed…but no. A baby." She looked to him. "It's your fault I'm pregnant anyway."

Danny scoffed. "Please explain how?"

"I conceived on the night of your anniversary. We got very drunk and I got very ill." She laughed shaking her head.

"You're that far along?" He asked shocked.

"Yep. I wasn't showing until the day they woke you up. And since then I have seem to triple in size by the hour."

"I am really happy for you." Danny smiled to her.

"I can't wait to meet my cousin." Beamed Grace. "I think it's a girl."

"You knew?" Danny asked looking to his daughter.

"Yep." Beamed Grace as she looked up to her dad. "Me and Kono were the first to know." She told him proudly.

Danny smiled down to his daughter before he then looked to his sister. "You have to tell mom and dad and soon." He told her. "I thought you were looking a bit chubby, but if there's a baby in there mom will definitely know." He chuckled and shook his head before he then looked to the doughnuts then back to Sam. "You think Steve will be mad if I ate his doughnut?"

"I think he'd shoot you." Laughed Sam as she looked to him.

"I think he would too." He grumbled with a pout before he then grabbed the box and looked at the ones left…well the one that wasn't Steve's! Sam was right. Steve would probably shoot him if he ate his doughnut!

* * *

 _Okay so maybe the next chapter will be the final chapter! Haha! thought it would be nice to have a chapter including Danny a bit more before the final one :)_


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm home." Came Sam's voice as she came through the front door after dropping Grace off with her grandparents. Danny was allowed home but he had to have another adult with him so their parents were more than happy to babysit both Danny and Grace!

"Everything okay?" Steve called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Danny looked pissed though. Looked like he didn't want a babysitter." She chuckled as she slipped off her jacket and hung it up before she headed towards the kitchen. As she seen rose petals scattered on the floor everywhere as she walked she couldn't help but smile before she then looked to Steve who was cooking. "Okay…who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" She questioned with a slight chuckle as she looked to him.

Steve pouted playfully and turned too looked to her. "Hey, I am capable of doing romantic things you know."

Sam looked to him and raised an eyebrow folding her arms across her chest as she leant against one of the counters. "Never this romantic…and you've never done anything like this for Valentine's Day…the most romantic day of the year!"

"I'm a man full of surprises." He told her looking to her as tapped her nose. "Now why don't you go and have a nice hot bath while I finish cooking our food?"

"You are full of surprises. Mainly cause it's very hard to get you to cook for a start. What did I do to deserve the special treatment ey?" She asked looking to him. "Hmm I'm not going to say no to that am I?" She mused with a smile to him.

"Can't I treat my girl?" He asked looking to her before he nodded. "Yes now go." He told her before he then went and turned back to the food and continued to cook their meal. It had been a really tough couple of days, especially for Sam. She deserved to be treated. It was going to be a magical time for them both right now. A new baby is a really exciting time! They had a few months before the baby was due so now was the time for them to have quality time together and prepare things together.

As Sam got upstairs she couldn't help but smile to herself, though she was curious as to what Steve was up to. Sure he did stuff for her…but never anything like this. It made her suspicious. Shrugging it off she headed into the bathroom, running the bath she let a yawn pass her lips before she glanced to the bed and smiled. Even rose petals on there. He really was up to something. Shaking her head she smiled pulling her clothes off and climbed into the running bath, turning the water off when it was full enough she soon relaxed back a small content smile on her lips as she did and closed her eyes, the bubbles surrounding her completely, her little bump poking out of the water just a little.

"Someone looks comfy." Came Steve's voice moments later as he came into the bathroom.

Opening her eyes Sam looked over to him and smiled. "I am." She replied with a smile before looking to him. "You're up to something I know it."

Sitting on the edge of the bath he looked down to her, folding his arms across his chest. "Why would I be up to something? We've had a rough couple of days…you especially with what happened to both me and Danny…I thought you deserved a treat night. Besides we haven't had a proper date night in a while with everything going on with work and you building your new business. I wanted to do something special for you because I love you and you deserve it." He explained looking to her with a smile. "And I know how much you love surprises. I thought a home cooked meal and a romantic night in would be the perfect way to surprise you and keep you nice and relaxed." Leaning down he smiled as he kissed her head and looked to her bump and smiled moving his hand to her stomach.

Sam smiled up to him before moving her hand over his and nodded giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry for doubting your motives." Giving his hand a gentle squeeze again she then looked to him. "Is the food done?"

Steve smiled and gave a slight nod. "Nearly." Getting up from the side of the bath he grabbed a towel and passed it to her. "I'll go dish up. I'll see you downstairs." He whispered to her with a smile as he then headed back downstairs.

Taking the towel from Steve, Sam got up from the bath and wrapped the towel around her body before heading into the bathroom. Drying herself off, she put on some clean underwear and popped a simple dress on before she then headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Seeing the food on the table with candles lit she couldn't help but looking at the table in complete awe. "Steve…this looks amazing…" She whispered, completely overwhelmed by his efforts. It looked so romantic. So perfect. Moving over to Steve she smiled as she cupped his face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and gazed up to him and smiled. "You are so amazing." She whispered to him.

Seeing her reaction he couldn't help but smile before he happily moved his arm around her and kissed her back. "Glad you like it." He whispered back to her before he gently tapped her bum. "Now come on let's eat before it gets cold." He whispered looking down to her.

Breaking from him Sam went over to the table and sat down in her chair, smiling to herself as she looked to her food on the plate. It looked so posh! Her man did good. Grabbing her knife and fork she happily dug into her food.

Sitting down opposite Sam, Steve looked to her and smiled before he happily dug into his food. He was glad she was enjoying it.

"So what have you got planned for us after this?" Sam asked as she looked to him.

Looking to her he smiled. "We are going to sit our asses in bed and watch whatever film you want…and then maybe we will get naked." He mused as he looked to her once more. "That sound good?" He asked looking to her taking another bite out of his food.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Now that sounds like a plan." She beamed to him with a grin as she happily continued to eat her food. "I really am the luckiest girl in the world."

Hearing her comment he couldn't help but smile as he reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "No. I'm the luckiest man in the world." He told her with a smile as he looked to her. Finishing off his food he then looked over to see if she had finished before he then got up and took their empty plates over to the sink.

"That was amazing." She commented looking to him.

Looking to her Steve smiled. "Only the best for my girl." He mused with a smile before he then quickly washed up their plates before holding out his hand. "Come on. Our movie awaits us." He beamed looking to her with a smile.

Getting up from her seat, Sam took his hand and happily interlinked their fingers and smiled happily leaning into him and smiled as she happily headed upstairs with him. As they reached the bedroom Sam stripped off before putting on one of Steve's shirts she wore to bed a small yawn passing her lips as she rubbed her eyes a little.

"You tried?" Steve asked looking to her as he stripped off down to his boxers.

"A little." Sam replied with a smile. "But those iron tablets are starting to work. I stayed awake for most of the day without needing a nap." She beamed proudly with a slight chuckle as she looked to him.

"Well how about one more present before we settle for the night then? Get a film on; if we fall asleep we fall asleep. It's all good."

"A present?" Sam asked with a frown as she looked to him curiously. "You never said anything about presents…."

Steve smiled and gave a little shrug. "Another surprise for you." He beamed before he kissed her nose. "Now close your eyes and hold out your hands. Wait for me to tell you to open them. And no peaking." He instructed with a smile to her.

Looking to him for a few moments Sam then shook her head a little before she did as she was told and closed her eyes and held out her hands in front of her as requested.

Smiling as she did as she was told Steve then grabbed his jacket and grabbed a box from the pocket. Opening it he took the contents out before he gently put the box in her hands before he got down on her one knee in front of her, taking a deep breath he then nodded to himself. "Okay…open your eyes."

Frowning a little as she heard him moving around and she felt something being placed in her hands, she tried not to succumb to the temptation of having a little feel of the object. She was desperate to open her eyes but she kept them closed. As he said she could open her eyes she slowly opened them, seeing him down on one knee she dropped the empty box, her hands covering her mouth seeing the beautiful diamond ring in his hand. "Oh my god…" She mumbled through her fingers. "Steve…"

"Sam …we have been through a lot in the time we have been together. And frankly we have had the most amazing time together and each day I love you more and more. I'll admit the baby news was a shock…but no way did it scare me. It excited me. Now I know what's going through your mind. I'm doing this because of the baby. And you're wrong. I'm doing this because I love you. You are the girl of my dreams. And if I'm being honest…I've had this ring for the last month…before we even knew about the baby. Samantha Williams. Will you marry me?"

* * *

 _I know i have left it on a major cliffhanger but i'm pretty sure you all know Sam's answer! ;)_

 _I am hoping to get the last installment up and running in the next couple of days as i know how much some of you love Sam and Steve! :)_

 _Thank you to everyone who left reviews and supported the last two stories, it's really overwhelming :) I do apologize for the delay in this final chapter!_

 _Enjoy everyone :)_

 _Love_

 _K x_


End file.
